A Bowl of Oatmeal
by KupTeraz
Summary: Charlie gos to the choclate factory with his best freind
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

It was a cold, quite, morning in the bucket household. The matriarch of this establishment had prepared a breakfest for her son, Charlie. Charlie had a very special day coming up today. For he had won the last golden tikkit to enter Will Wonk's Chalk Factorry. Charlie groggily made his way to the table, where a warm bowl of oatmeal was waiting for him at the table.

Charlie's mom grinned at her son, Charlie.

"Rise and Shine sunshine!" she sang gleefully. "You have a very special day coming up today!, so I saved up for a couple of months to fix you a special meal for my special sweetheart!"

Charlie, a scraggy boy in a sweeter with blue eyes, pale skin, and a brown, bowl-ish haircut instaneously shoved his face into the bowl of hot oatmeal wolfing it down and sending pieces of oatmeal flying everywhere. After it was finished, Charlie stared up at his mom with his face covered in oatmeal and started breathing heavily.

"Mum, this tastes like a hooker's ass"

"You… you didn't like it?" Charlie's mom whimpered, sounding like she was about to cry, "I… I made it with love, just for you sweaty…"

Charlie squinted with rage,

"I hate you mum! U are a fukking cunt and I hat yo!" Charles screeched.

He threw the empty bowl like a frizbo and before Charlie's Mom could even shed a tear, she felt the sharpest of sharp pains in her neck, and then her entire body went numb. The last thing she felt was a sensation of falling, and then her world went black as all her thoughts, feelings, memories and desires faded into oblivion as her severed head rolled down her back hitting the floorboards with a loud thud. Charlie's mom's arms hastily felt above the neck stump where her head used to be, but only felt the warm fountain of blood spewing out. The headless woman, stretched her arms forward, and began blindly stumbling around the room like a toddler on their first steps. Charlie grinned in amusement whilist his dear, sweet headless mother was stumbling about, knocking over furniture and various other nic-nacs. After about 10 seconds, The headless woman clumsily made her way toward her son and felt Charlie's face, wiping off some of the oatmeal off his face with her still warm hands like she used to do with the boy's tears when he was younger before singing him a warm, soft lullaby when gentally tucking him in at night or when comforting him after a nightmare, but also painting the boy's face in her blood.

Charlie continued to stared at what was once the sweet, loving woman who gave him nothing but tender love, care and compassion, now turned into this foolish, obscene parody of her former self. Normally, when Charlie's Mom would touch her son, Charlie's face, she would end in a plush, delicate kiss. But this time Charlie's Mom sharted herself (becuz when people die they poop lol) and what seemed like the final time embracing her precious baby Charlie was coming to an end, the blood fountain became less intense, and her warm, soft hands started shaking and getting cold, and the headless corpse collapsed to it's knees and fell over in a pile of blood and shit.

Charlie proudly stood atop the slain mother's carcass,

"Now I am winrar!" he proclaimed.

The boy then remembered his mother's last moments, and just how much he was aroused by them. He then remembered that his mother's lips were so soft, thick, and juicy looking. He was getting harder and harder just thinking about it! He picked up Charlie's Mom's decapitated head and looked at her pale, lifeless and somewhat sad looking face.

"Hue hue hue hue hue!" Charlie laughed, thinking about what he was gonna do with it.

Charlie looked down at his pants and noticed his penis throbbing with excitement. Charlie whipped out his 6 inch donger and placed his dead mom's lips around the head, giving Charlie a shiver of arousal up his spine. He proceded to sink his dick deeper into his mom's wet, cold mouth. Immense pleasure surged through the 12 year old's body like a lightning bolt hitting a pool, so he began to bob his mom's head up and down so her plump lips rubbed against Charlie's genitalia. He continued to pump up and down faster and faster on his erect cock, mouthfucking her. Charlie looked into his mom's glazed, dead eyes and the pressure inside his member swelled further until eventually Charlie bellowed a great moan of ecstacy as pleasure flared through his veins. His penis condensed and stiffened to shoot down milky white semen into Charlie's Mom's throat, where it would ooze out from below. Charlie's nerves relaxed and he began to playfully fiddle with his mom's curly hair, realizing that this was the last thing Charlie's Mom Bucket would ever provide her son, and it was far better than anything she provided him in life.

Charlie was bored after the blewjob, so he decided to have some fun. He picked up his mom's head and dribbled it up and down on the floor.

"Looks like Serena Williams has hit a home run, but can she win the super bowl?" Charlie shot her head into a hoop that just happened to be there, and exclaimed, "GOOOOAAAAALLLLL!"

This caught the attention of his dad, who was outback snorting a couple blunts of heroin.

When he walked in, he wailed in horror at the sight of his decapitatered wife whom he loved for multiple years,

"Charlie's Mom! NOoOoOoOoOoOoO!1111!"

"Sweet Arceus with a cherry on top, who did this to you?"

Charlie's Dab lookered toward his son, Charlei, and saw that he was covered in blood, sweat and oatmeal and still had his penis out.

"Mah Boi, how could you do this to your momther? Say your sorry now or your grounded!" said Charlies Dade.

"I'm the real bucky now dad!" Crlie exclaimed, "I don't say sory, I say DIEEEEEEE!"

Charlie telekinetically ripped two ribs from his mother's body and jammed it into his dad's eyes, he then picked up his father and slammed him into the ground pi times and spun him around inn a circle like Mario does to Bowser in Mario 64. He through his dad so hard he flew out of the house and into space past Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Ceres, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, Pluto-Charon, Haumea, Makemake, 225088 2004 OR10, Eris, Planet Nine, Sedna, Planet Drool and then finally landing on Pizza Planet, where he died peacefully. (BTW, Grampa Joj and charlies other 4 grampas were still sleeping, so they didn't see any of this)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Oh muy muy, whasa be all the commotion?" said a high pitched voice that sounded like a racist caricature of a jamaican person, it was coming from the attic.

Charlie turned his head to face the origin of this peculiar voice, and saw a 7-foot tall humanoid creature. This creature's body looked human enough, save for it's red-orange colored skin and unstylish baige toonic it was wearing, but that's ware the similarities ended. It had a very hadrosaur-like head with a fleshy, duck-like bill on the front of its face with big, extra-racist lips and two eyes strung atop its head on small eyestalks like a cartoonish snail, along with two fleshy fins that drapped down the back of its head resembling dreadlocks. This creature was a gungan, and his name was Jar Jar Binks.

Jar Jar had slept with Charlie the night before. He vibrated a lot which made cudding more enjoyable for Charlie after Binks had finished fondling the boy's nipples.

"Good Morning my love!" Charlie greeted.

Jar Jar yawned, "did meesa oversleep agin?"

Charlie couldn't help but grin, "No baby, your just on time." Charlie giggled.

Jar Jart sniffed across the room, "Itsa be smellin like pennies in here. And meesa know weesa not rich…"

Jar Ajr paused for a second, "did yousa violently murder and sodomize yur mudder?"

Charlie nodded, and Jar Jar grinned at him showing his large, square white tooths. The gunagn made his way down the stares, using his long toungue to eat one of Charlie's mom's eyeballs for a quick snack. He then gave the headless body of Charlie's mom a quck smack on the ass but then got his hand covered in shit.

"Pee Yousa!" the gongan proclaimed.

Just then, Gramdfather Joseph had awankened from his slumber,

"I'm grandpa Joe, and I'm woke." He announced in a shaky, sheepish voice.

"Who fucking said you could talk?!" screamed Charlie to Grumpa Jobe.

"um, nobody. Forgive me master!" Grandpo Joe replied with fear in his voice. He pleaded for mercy as he fell to his knees..

Grandpa Joe was old. In fact, he was so old, that he wasn't young. He had a very thin, frail frame to him like Glass Joe from Punch Out. He only had hair in the back of his head and it was white. His face looked a lot like that of a tortois.

"Oh muy muy! Look at the time! Weesa otta be gettin to dat factory!" Jar Jar exclammed,

Chorlie, Gramepa Jew, and Jarring Jar bolted out of the house.

"wait!" Charlie suggested, "did you see the kitchen? There's more blood in there than there is in a shitty creepypasta!"

"Oh yessum!" Jar Jar replied, "but meesa got a solution!"

Jar jar pulled a matchbox out of his pocket and tossed it at the wooden, dingy "house" (it was more of a shaq) that Charlie lived in. The house immediately went up in flames. The sound of the roaring blaze and crackling wood drowned out the audible screams that were heard as the once humble wooden stable burned to the ground, becoming nothing butt bones and ash. Grimpa Jimp could only look on in horror.

"dat takes care o' dat!" said Jar Jar as he wiped his hands on eachother to symbolize a job well done.

"Oh Jar Jar!" Charlie sweetly replied, "yiu can always succeed to succeed!"

Chairlie gave him a little smooch on the gungan's cheek, and he, Jor Jur, and Grackle Jee held hands and commenced skipping to their destination. Gramps began to hear loud popping noises and cracks because all this skipping was breaking his brittle old bones, putting him in immense pain. He was hurting but couldn't protest because then Clairlie and Jack Jock would hurt him. Butt that didn't mater, because he felt a sharp pane in his chest and tasted medal and the entire left side of his body became numb

"Sweet realize at last!" thought Grimepaws Jaws as his heart attack put him out of his misery, causing him to collapse into the snow bellow him and dye.

Charle and the Binks continued skipping to the factory. Eventually they made it to the gates and saw a bunch of people surrounding the gaet and the other 4 contenders to inherit the factory. So Jar Jar just pulled out 2 uzis and and opened fire killing like 99 people and spooping every one ellse away. The boy and his gungan stood there practically cumming themselves in excitement. Charlie looked around to examine the others around him. To his right, he saw a fat ginger fuck with blue eyes and a pink face (altogh it was covered in chocolat because he was a fat fucking fatass fuck). This boys mom was right beside him. She to was a ginger and quite chunky though not to extent her her lardy-ass hambeast son who standing beside her, breathing through hids mouth. Chorles decided to shift his attention to a more pleasant cite, it was a pretty brunette, posh-looking girl who wore a grey chinchilla coat, and a whitish-pink underdress. Her small mini-purse was the same color as her dress and her hair was carefully braided into adorable curls going down her back. Her face looked pale and spotless, her eyebrows thin and looked after, with sasphire blue eyes and a somewhat large forehead, though this was probably due to her hair being put up. Charlie coulndt wait to bomb her dodongos, but then he looked at her dad standing by her. He was a posh looking rich guy in a business suit that looked so old he probalbly still used flip-phones and said negro to refer black people. TLDR: it was gonna be hard to get past him to get da pussy

The people on his left were the next to catch Charli'es eys. There was a short skinny dude who kinda looked like Elliot Shwarts from Breaking Bad except he was bald thinning and had glasses. He wore a greyish school shooter coat and overall looked like a complete deadbeat and failure of a father. It especially showed in this piece-o'-shit's son, who looked like Sharkboy and wore a fiery skull t-shirt cuz he was 3edgy5you. The last people Chorlslie czeched out were a mother and a daughter who wrent even worth describing separately because they were literally goddamn clones. They were both blondes with a penis head-shaped haircut, both had green eyes and a wore a light blue tracksuit for some reason. The biggest difference between the two was that the smaller clone had a softer looking face with a blank, bovine expression and was smacking gum in her mouth with her mouth open. Meanwhile, the larger clone had a very psychotic grin on her face and bared a close resemblance to the scary Atari jaguar lady.

Finally after what seemed like hours, the doors to the chokinglot factory finally opened. They 5 contestants and they're parents saw someone their. The person standing in the doorway was 7 feet tall (although he was hunched over, so he looked a bit shorther than that) and very thin and decrepit-looking. He was wearing a purple tunic and top-hat. He had long, bony fingers that grasped the long cane he had. His face was the true sight of interest though, it was pale, wrinkly, and zombified. It was covered in wrinkles, no eyebrows, and beady blue eyes. Also of note was his mangled, concave right cheek that looked like the result of a grisley accident, and a heavily scarred bottom left of his face. Deforming the left side of his bottom lip slightly. There was no hair under his top hat, he was completely bald and had a giant, crevice-like scar coming down the top of his head only stopping at the middle of his forehead. He looked like he was a thousand years old.

The man made his way down the steps and examined the 5 contestants with his cold, bagged eyes that saw to it that not a single pair of preteen pants were dry.

"Hello Children…"

The man spoke slowly in a deep rumbly, Jigsaw-like voice that seemed to put more emphasis on consonents, particularly "L". He continued to glare at his chosen five menacingly, like a hawk, and a continued.

"I am Willy Wonky." He said, "Now get in my factory."


	3. Chapter 3

Chaptar 3

Teh spoopy Willeh Wunks and the 5 kids and their parents and Jare Jar walked their way into the factory. Their was a long hallway with a red carpet and gray walls. Whilst walking thorough this corridor, the fat ginger asked the spooky figure a question.

"Don't you want to know our names?"

Mr Wonka spun around his entire body at lightening speed, glarring at the pugdy lad with his eagle eyes.

"That sound liek a good idea!" he said. "What is you're NAME?"

The fat boy was sweeting and his face was turning a bright red,

"Augustiga Glue sir!" he shouted.

"Good… good…." Wonko whispeered.

The posh girl tuened over to her feather, "Daddy im scared!~"

"Bitch what the fuck do you want me to do im like 80." He grambled.

Master Wonka then tuned to the posh girl and her father and the hairs on her back began standing.

"Um.. I'm Verruca Salte… it's veery nice to meat you sire…" she greeted in a posh british accent and then did that thing fancy posh girls do when they pull the sides of there skirts and bend there nees. Willy Wanker then turned away from her, she did a sigh of relif and wiped the sweat off her head.

"Well! Whaddaya know!" Wiely Wonka sayd to the edgy boy kid with the spicky hair, "Your Mike Teivei! You're the little devil that cucked the system!"

"Ya" said Mik Toovuls "Wassit touya?" he said trying to sound tuff, but he was relly scarred to.

The Wonkanator then focused all his attention to the 2 clones, "What aboot you?" he asked.

The hallway went quitter when she stopped smacking her gum,

"I'm Violet Beauregarde." She informed, "but everyone seems to speel it wrong, theres an "e" at the end of my last name."

The larger clone then pushed her aside,

"And I'm her mom, Super Violet!" interrupted her mom, Super Violet.

" _ **I WASN'T ASKING YOU!1!"**_ Wheeler Wonka shouted, and threwed her at the wall.

Wonoka-chan then turned his attention to Charlie.

"And you, yur just happy to be hear aren't yo?" he whispered threateningly with a smile.

Charlie could do nothing but piss himself (metaphoricly off corse not literly). The everybody walked down the hallway down the hall. Veruca Salt and Violet Bourgois looked in eachoithers eyes and got really turned on at eachother, they declared eachother to be friends, sensing the good vibes radiating from eachother. Of course, Veruca's request of "Let's be friends" most likely meant "Let's fuck eachother's brains out!" and the expression on Violet's face appeared to both know and agree with the posh girl's sentiment.

The tour group made they're way to a small door that was so small they had to crouch over.

"Why is it so small?" asked Mike Teavee,

"So yur dick can fit inside lol" mr. Wonka responded.

The door opened and everyone walked inside. The room was more glorious then anything they had ever imagined, it had a field made of grass, it had a brown chocolate river with a waterfall of chocolate pouring into it. Charlie could hear a bunch of "ooos" and "aaas" but couldn't quite tell where they were coming from.

"Thisa lubberly" remarked Jar Jar.

Everyone ran toward the candy in the room and commenced eating the fuck out of it. While the rest of the cast gouged their faces with sweets, Varuna noticed some strange things. They looked like a bunch of Deep Roys wearing doing stuff from _Uncle Tom's Cabin._

"Daddy look!" she exclaimed in a brittish accent, "Ova theya! They look like little people!"

Everyone turned their attention to the beings of unknowness.

"But are they real people?" questioned her dad,

"Of coarse they is real people. They're Umpa Lumpas. I imported them strait from Loompaland."

"Their's no such place!" exclaimed the Elliot Schwarts looking guy, "I'm a high school Geography teacher and I have you know that-"

He was immediately cut off by Mr. Wonka's old wrinkly hand tightly clutching his neck. For someone with such long, spindly fingers and lanky arms, he was surprisingly strong; managing to lift up Mr. Teavea with ease and maintaining a very strong choke hold with one hand.

"What was that? You really shouldn't mumble; I'm a bit hard of hearing." Wonak said as he continued to strangle out his skeptic. Mr. Teavee was red in the face, and desperatly scratching at Mr. Wonka's hand trying to free himself.

"It's real! It's real! It's real!" he said in a croaky, suffocated voice.

Papa Wanky released Mr. Teevee from his grip, and the man fell to the ground on his knees, putting a hand on his chest to take deep, weezing breaths.

"That's what I thought." Said Mr. Wonka. "any more questions?" he asked the rest of them. Not a peep came out of any of them, as they resumed to what they were doing.

Augustust continued to wolf down the candy grass on the floor, much to the repulsion of Veruca. She turned her head away from the fatso with bad vibes and turned her attention toward another boy, this boiy happened to be Chairlie, who was eating a candy apple. Verucca started waking toward the boy and deliberately bumped into him.

"Hey! Watch where your'e going you little urchin!" Veruc nagged, much to Charlie's puzzlement.

"Who do you think you are going out to a place like this with you're raggitty shirt and worn shoes…" she pointed at his flaws, and then pointed to herself.

"See this coat?" she rhetorically questioned, Charlie nodded.

"It's made from little baby seals my daddy clubbed to a pulp just for me. See my shoes?" the wealthy posh girl pointedly pointed at her heels, revealing her peticured toes.

"I just got these painted the other day. Don't they look cute?" she wiggled them in display, Charlie nodded in agreement.

Veruca was sexually frustrated. When she was a little girl, her daddy used to give her tense, hard fuckings that she grue to crave. Veruca wanted lots of things, although of all the possessions she had, she craved cock more than anything else. She was very spoild because he daddy always bought her stuff so she wouldn't tell the cops. As a result, Veruca learned to manipulate her father masterfully, anything she wanted he would always aquiese. He turned into a fearful, hollow shell-of-a-man and her mom became an alcoholic as a result, which amused Veruca to no end. However, Mr. Salt was getting too old to fuck her daughter like he used to, he would often tire out or lose his hardness, turning him into a blubbering mess begging her daughter to forgive him. Even though she did, this mad her quite cross. She could have sex with her mom while she was drunk, or have sex with her friends Tabitha and Miranda Piker, but it just wasn't the same. It was like being a sex vegan.

She then turned to using her beauty and manipulation skills to seduce other males into having sex with her. Unfortunetly, she didn't have access to many other attractive males save for Jorge, the families poolboy. Their butler was on the frumpy side, she went to an all-female private school where all the teachers were saggy old cunts and Wonkers was instantly out of the question as soon as she saw what he looked like. This would be different though, she knew this povery-stricken boy would be ripe for the taking. She forsaw it in a dream. In fact, she could sense that she and Charlie had some sort of stange special bond, like they were destined to meet.

Veruca turned to her side, her shoulder facing Charlie, she looked into the boy's eyes and asked,

"Do you think I look pretty?" she batted her eyelashes and Charlie began sweating with rosey cheeks,

"Uhhh…" he responded in a shaky nervous tone.

"Shhh…" she shhhed, putting her index finger in her mouth and placed it on Charlie's lips, "I already know your answer." Charlke was soothed by her british accent.

Veruca giggled, "For a poor little urchin, your awfully sweet! Eh… Charlie was it?"

Charlri blushed and nodded. Veruca similed with her perfect, white toofers.

"Cute name for a cute boy!" she whispered. She then blew a kiss at him and walked away seductivly bobbing her hips side to side as she wakled.

Meanwhile, Mike Teavee was shattereing a candy pumpkin under his foot, and hoollering like hoolligan.

"Son, please…" his dad whined.

"Dad, he said "enjoy"" his son snarkily remarked.

"There can only be one enjoy!" his dad exclaimed, "Sorry son, but I have to kill you now!"

"It's treason then.." Mime retorts.

Before Mr. Teavee could make his move, Mike stabbed his father to death with his sharp, spikey hair.

"Owg!" Mr. TV excalmed, "I am defeated!" he fell over and was kill.

Meanmeanwhile, Veruca marched toward her dad and announced,

"Daddy, you are off no use to me anymore."

"What? But why?" questioned Mr. Slat.

"I found someone who can make love to me proper!" Veruca squinted at him threateningly.

"But I'm your father!" he retaliated in a british accent.

"What's my favorite ice cream flavor?" she inquired.

"Um… wasabi ginger?" he guessed.

"Wrong." Veruca flatly responded. "It's shock-a-lot!"

Veruca's irises turned from blue to a dark yellow, she outstretched her arms in front of her and started firing powerful blue bolts of electricity out of her fingertips. The electric jolts surrounded her dad's body, a loud yell of agony was heard but only for a second as he was instantly reduced to nothing more than a charred husk.

Meanmeanmeanwhile, Super Violet browsed around the luscious candy environment assisted by Regular Violet.

"Mother, can I eat anything?" Regular Violet said, her poor tummy howling in protest to its emptiness.

Super Violet didn't allow her to eat much fearing she'd gain wait and lose competition, so Regular Violet would often go days without food. All Super Violet would really allow her do to is practice for all her gymnastics, track, martail arts and all the other competitions for she was in for hours on end with her drilling the girl. Even the gum she had in her mouth was part of a competition to break the world record for gum-chewing. She had no friends, no leisure time, just practice. Just competition. She needed to be perfect. She needed to be winner.

Super Violet turned the fuck around and gave a resounding "No.".

"Why not?" Regular Violet asked.

"Because you didn't win that Melee tournament!"

"But mother, I beat M2K, Armada, Mango, Hungrybox, and Karissa the Destroyah at the same time using Pichu!"

Super Violet grabbed and yanked her daughter by the hair toward herself,

"But you losed to Wobbles!" Super Violet said with her teeth clenched, glaring at Regular Violet. "I didn't raise you to lose to fucking Wobbles are you fucking shitting me right now god damnit cunty cock dick !" Super Violet ranted, throwling her hands up in the air and stomping on the ground.

"Mother are you mad?" Regular Violet timidly asked.

"I'm not mad!" Super Violet shouted, "I AM ANGRY!"

Regular Violet turned away from her mother, here Super Violet saw an opportunity.

"You should be ashamed of yourself, Not-So-Super Violet!" Super Violet said.

Regular Violet turned her head around then her body. She started smacking her gum furiously as she glared at her mom,

"Stop fucking calling me that!" Regular Violet hollered, "I hate it when you call me that!" she was fuming.

Super Violet opened her mouth and blinked a couple times, feigning shock.

"Why Violet… how could you? Curse you're deer mother like that…"

Super Violet squinted her eyes and was talking slower.

"Your being a naughty, naughty little girl, aren't you?"

Regular Violet gulped nervously, she knew what was coming.

"Regular Violet, in my lap. Now." Super Violet starkly commanded.

Reguklar Violet was shaking, she could feel the butterfrees flying around and ticking the insides of her stomac. As she drew closer to her mother, the pack of butterfrees turned into a swarm of bees, inside her asking if she liked jazz. Cold sweats leaked down her face as she nervously made her way to her superior. Regular Villet bent over, placing her abdomen on her mother's thighs. Super Violet then proceded to pull down Regular Violet's pants, revealing two round, smooth, pale ass cheeks.

"You need to be punished." Said Super Violet.

Super Violet held up her hand, and slammed it into Regular Violet's booty cheeks with a force of 400,000 Newtons. Super Violet smacked her daughter's behind a second, third, forth, and fith time, but Regular Violet didn't flinch in pain, she was used to it by now. Instead she blushed and covered her face. She was so embarrassed and humiliated, she jiust wanted to disappear.

Super Violet bit her bottom lip, and placed her hand down Regular Violet's panties.

"Why?" Regular Violet inquired in a shaky voice, tears welling up in her eyes.

"I do this because I love you…" whispered Super Violet in her ear, "and you will let me love you, right?"

Regular Violet was silently sobbing at this point, sniffing and making those "hic" noises people make while crying, but eventually made out,

"You don't even love me for who I am, you only love me because you want me to be you!"

Super Violet chuckled, "actually it's the other way around, I want me to be _you_!"

"What do you mean?" Regular Violet asked, puzzled by what her mom meant.

"You see, I don't want to get all old and nasty, so what I've been trying to do is clone myself so I can put my brain into a young, hot, tight body like your's" Super Violet said, rubbing Regular Violet's body and sending chills up the girl's spine.

"You were the first perfect clone of myself that I made. That's why you don't have a dad."

Super Violet began to pull her daughter closer to her and began feeling up her baby blue shirt, and started squeezing and gyrating her nipples, causing Regular Violet to grimace (not that purple fuck at McDonald's, I mean the face you make to express pain and/or discomfort).

"I make you train so hard so your body is nice and fit for me to have later. When the time is right, I will take out your brain and replace it with mine, I will take over your body and enjoy it!" Super Violet whispered on Regular Violet's ear, gently gnawing on it and licking it afterwards.

Regular Violet's eyes widened.

"And do all those weird body modifications on _my_ body?" she said.

"Oh? What weird modifications?" said Super Violet

It was then Regular Violet noticed the long, hard object bulging out from her mother/clone host's pants. Super Violet stood there staring into her clone's eyes getting increasingly turned on by her daughrters despair. She grabbed her by placing two fingers on her cheeks forcing all the cheek mass around the girl's lips, and stroked her blonde pageboy haircut. Super Violet began forcibly French-kissing the 11 year old. Regular Violet's eyes grue wide with shock, feeling the woman's lips touch her own and her tongue feeling around inside of her mouth. The tongue tickled Regular Violet's uvula causing her to spew vomit all over Super Violet's cloths. Super Violet slapped her, and stared into the girl's red, puffy face with tears streaming down her battered cheeks.

"Time to get funky!" Supe Violet exclammered.

Super Violet pulled down her soft blue pants, revealing a 14 inch long horse penis grafted to her mound. Regular Violet stared in shock and terror at her mother's equine erection, the brown coloring it contrasted with Super Violet's natural Caucasian skin color.

"Are you ready for this girl? Because I've been for a long time!" announced Super Violet.

"Nothing about this is even remotely okay!" Regular Violet sobbed, "I mean seriously! What the actual fuck is going on he- MMMPH!"

Her sentence was cut off by Super Violet's stallion stiffy being thrusted into her mouth, the thickness of the mustang man-meat put strain on the little girl's jaws as they were almost stretched to the breaking point. Super Violet slid her lipizzian log in and out of her mouth, until a stream of cum splurged out of Super Violet's warmblood winky. Regular Voilet's cheeks puffed out from the sides of her face as her mouth was filled up with salty sploodge filling her belly with cum, she looked like the assassin guy from The Naked Gun 2 after Leslie put the hose in his mouth.

"Oh yes… this is so satisfying! And I just love how weak and vulnerable you are right now!" exclaimed Super Violet.

It was at this point, Regular Violet had enough, and she chomped down on Super Violet's Shetland schlong. Regula Violet's jaws were as strong as a Megalodon's from chewing gum all these years, so when she bit down, her teeth sliced through the tip of her mom's pony peepee like a stick of butter.

Super Violet howled in pain, her mangled horse cock began flailing around firing blood everywhere like an unattented fire hose. While stunned, Regular Violet grabbed Super Violet and through her to the ground so hard she bounced up from impact. Regular Violet then followed this up with a series of spinning ariel kicks while soaring diagonally through the air exclaimeing "Hoo Hah!". This attack did massive damage and knockback and would've probably been quite annoying if someone were to spam it in a fighting game.

Super Violet landed on the ground. Regular Violet starred at her mom, breathing heavily and clenching her teeth and fists.

"You may try to defeat me, but I've beaten you from the beginning. You'll always be Not-So-Super-Violet!" Supe Violet yelled.

Regular Violet made a mad face and charged at her mother, Regukar Violet grabbed Super Violet's head and began violently twisting it around, breaking the woman's neck to the sound of snapping, popping noises and tearing through muscle and skin. Blood smeared Super Violet's baby blue tracksuit, and Regular Violet then lifted her mother's head upward, tearing it off her body along with the spinal cord. Regular Violet looked at Super Violet's spinal cord with her head attached on top, it reminded her of the "What? What did he say?" lady from Spongebob. She then took her mother's spinal cord and jammed it up the butthole of Super Violet's headless body. Super Violet's head was still showing on top of the spinal cord, which was now almost entirely shoved back into the woman's body except upside-down.

"Mother, you're a real butthead!" said Regular Violet.

Just then, Super Violet's spine with her head on top crawled out of her bodys butthole and slithered on the ground like a snake.

"And your a Beavis!" she hissed.

"It's over mother!" Regular Violet shouted, "I have the high grond!"

"You underasstimate my powerg!"

"Dont try it."

Super Violet's spinal cord with her head on top stood upright and began bouncing up and down like a pogo stick,

"Time to show my true collars!" she announced.

Big hairy brown spider legs with pincers at the end grew out from her neck stump, and then a fleshy sphere began swelling out from the bottom of it. It was red amd vainy, like something out of a hororr movie. The bulbous fleshy thing then extended to reach the ground absorbing the spinal cord in the process, and taking on a pickle shape. Regular Violet could only look on in terror as her "mother" transformed into a hellish monstrosity, one that not even her worst nightmares could conjure up.

Standing before her was Super Violet: Final Form! Super Violet: Final Form had grown a 10-foot tall hyper-muscular body. However, the body didn't appear to have skin and was a mass of red, vainy, pulsating flesh that had glistening, oily, slimy-looking texture. Super Violet: Final Form's chest and abdomen had six breasts, each saggy and veiny but instead of nipples, there was a red, slimy penis instead. Said penises were not human, but rather looked like a dog's red rocket. She had four arms, each arm had muscles on their muscles that pulses and beated like a heart, her fingers were thick and bloated-looking, like grubs, and they wiggled and waved around like tortured worms. On her back, were 2 pairs of large insect wings that made a deep buzzing sound, and at the bottom, there were dozens of brown, segmented hairy lobster legs that twitched and fidgeted amongst themselves, and in the middle was a swollen vagina with double rows of sharp teeth and oozed yellow pus. This vagina was surrounded by a circle of human-like eyes that were red and bloodshot, staring forward at their competition while thick, brown tears of feces oozed from them. On the top stood Super Violet's head, which was completely unchanged. However two more heads identical to Super Violet's first head grew on her shoulders because life had many doors.

Regular Violet stared in disbelief at what she was witnessing. Is _this_ what she was destined to become? A vessel for what would eventually morph into a monsterosity like this? Super Violet crawled forward, her segemented arachnoid legs tore at the ground struggling to support the immense weight above but Super Violet: Final Form stared meanacingly at Regukar Violet, manically grinning in each one. Her 6 breasts appeared to fill up with something, a liquid substance, as they went from saggy and deflated to round and perky, the red rockets in the centers swelling up with them, becoming erect. The penises on Super Violet: Final Form's breasts began spewing thick, chunky diarrhea out of holes at the end that expanded to accommodate the projectile flow of the putrid smelling greenish-brown liquid. They fired their feces at Regular Violet but she dodged all of their ass juice assaults with her quick reflexes and mad martial arts skillz. Super Violet: Final Form buzzed her wings in intimidation,

"It's the end of you Regularr Violit!" the three heads yelled simultaneously, "Surrender now or prepare to fight!"

Regular Violet put her foot down and stared at her mothers heads right in all 6 of there eyes,

"Meowth that's not right!" she sternly stated.

"What do you mean? YOU DARE DEFIE ME!1!1! I KIL DESHDBKHEJBwbedliqygl uqlriu qweoqJNKWHLGIHWLIUHGWRHGLIWUHGLIHgouwglkjeljaewgkjWRFGIUE32T8U 2 YOU FOREVERE AND YOU WILM DIE ANMNF GPOIQJWIBLE DOOM OF DEATH" Super Violet: Final Form's speech was incomprehensible.

"mother…" said Regular Violet, "Your fired!"

Regular Violet telekinetically lifted Super Violet: Final Form off the ground and lifted her above a conveniently placed pit of fire snakes, causing her to freak out.

"NO! NOT INTO THE PIT! IT BURNS!" pleaded Super Violet: Final Form. But Regular Violet dropped her in and Super Violet: Final Form met and explosive end, red goop flew everywhere.

After the gruesome death of her mother, Regular Violet collapsed onto her hans and knees and puked her guts out in response to what she just saw. After vomiting for 2 minutes straight, she stopped and starred at the floor, her eyes widened like an owl's, and her hands on her head,

"I'm not Regular Violet anymore…" she shakily whispered. "I'm only Violet now."

Violet stood up and looked around, and saw a tree with candy apples on it. With her newfound freedom, she walked up to it, plucked a candy apple from its branches, took the gum out of her mouth, tucking it behind her ear, and biting into the candy apple. It tasted sweet, but the sweetness was far from enough to soothe Violet's broken psyche. She had just killed her mother. The woman who gave her a purpose in life, a miserable one, but a purpose nonetheless. With Super Violet's tyranny overthrown from her life, Violet now had nothing else on her mind but doing what she ached to do for as long as she could remember, ending her pain once and for all.

The girl found a long strand of black lickerish on the floor, _fitting._ She thought to herself. She picked it up, it was as thick as a rope. She swung it up over the branch of the apple tree and tied it so it'd go around the branch. On the other end, she fashioned out another knot, a special one that had a loop she could put around her neck.

 _This time I'll finally do it._ She said in her mind,

 _Mother can't stop me this time._

Violet was ready to take herself out of this world she was selfishly brought into, and end her miserable existence.

She used a candy mushroom as a stool, she stood on top of it and took a deep breathe. Violet stuck her head into the loop, the candy noose constricting her neck. All she did was stare forward, her heart raced in her chest, sweat pored down her face. There was a descision to be made, but she wasn't sure if she could go through with it.

She didn't.

Violet pulled the noose off her neck, and stepped down. All she could do now was stair at the candy hangrope. Even without Super Violet around, Violet couldn't achieve her goal. She chickened out. She wasn't sure why, but it may have had something to do with the ingrained need in her head to please her mother, still lingering on after her death. Violet slumped onto the floor, put the gum back into her mouth, and stared off into the distance.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

A loud spraying noise was heard as the words "Will Wonk is gay lol" were etched into the walls with grafitti. Mike Teavee vehementally stared at his work, snikkering at the edginess. Mike Teavea's darkness was dark beyond all compare. Every mourning he would eat a bowl of nails for breakfast without any milk, and he liked to listen to Lincoln Park and shoppe at Hot Topic. He liked to play Shadow the Edgehog and used his amazing technological skills to port it to the Game Sphere, because as we all know, Nintendo consoles like the Gamecube (or "gay cube" as he liked to call it) are for littl goo goo babys who eat bong bootys. When his mom called him "sweety" he killed her to death by litting her on fire, eating her flesh, and using her blood as ink in one of those cool "Mom" tatoos that touff people ware. He liked to watch Rick and Morty because it made him feel smrater than everybody elses. At school, Mike was too edgy to have friends, so instead he spended most of his time in the bathroom stall cutting himself, and would go on school shootings every Friday alone because he was a lone wolve.

At the corner of his eye, he noticed another boy walking closer to him than what deemed aceeptible in his terratory, and that pissed him of.

"Hey Cheerlie!" he shrieked, this off course drew Charlie's attention.

"Watcha be doin' walkin so close to me like that you big gay peniswad!" Mike inquired.

Charkie looked at him dead in the eyes, "Now why do you feel the need to say those unkind words to me?" he asked politly.

"Because society doesn't understand me…" Mike said, forlorn.

"It's okay Mike. I understand you." Charlie responded.

Mike looked at him, "really?" he said hapilly.

"Really." Charlie said back.

They faces started to get closer and closer to eachother until there lips touched. A warm feeling radiated from deep inside the two boys as they shared a deep, passionette kiss. They're penises started to expand and harden until they were so long and hard they began smacking against eachother like swords in a duel.

"Get off him you nig nog!" said a prissy british accent voice, it was Veruca Salt.

"Make me!" responded Mike.

Charlioe starred back at Veruca, her hands her on her hips and her eyes were peering at him. Charlie looked back at Mike, whose eyes were gazing at him with sad, puppy doge eyes.

"Sorry Mikey, bros before hos." Charlie said to him as he walked off with Veruca.

"Well now, now that we're done with that Charlie, I need to ask you a very important question." Said Veruca gazing into Charlie's eyes.

Her blue eyes, brown wavy hair and british accent were hypnotic to him. His heart was thumping against his ribcage and his palms were sweating. Is this what puberty was? Those awkward times where your sitting there with the girl you love listening to here say words funny with a british accent? Letting you're horny preteen instinks guide the way through an awkward time of growing up? He hadn't been this close to a beautiful girl since…

"Are you a virgin?" she asked. Her hands behind her back as she kicked the ground softly.

Oh _FUCK._

Charlie didn't know how to answer this question… if he said no, Veruca would think he's a looser, and he didn't want to look like that around her! But if he said yes, it'd bring back painful memories of his first love…

He was 10 years old when it happened. Charlie was visiting a dreadful elementary school called Crunchem Hall. It was a unpleasant place where all the teachers were mean. However while there Charlie came across a cute little girl around his age that caught his eye. She wore a navy blue dress with a floral pattern and had brown hair that cut off right atop her eyebrows and down the back of her head to her shoulders, and wore a cute little red bow on top. She had a pale face with big, gleaming green eyes and a smooth round face.

Matilda Wormwood was her name. Charlie introduced himself to her, and they quickly hit it off. Matilda attended this school, but wasn't too fond of it, as the teachers were mean and tortured the students. She had a sleazebag dad who did illegal things and an alcoholic mom with an annoying New York accent as well as an older brother who was a weeb. She also didn't like her name, she found it too royal-sounding and didn't fit her life situation. She far preferred her middle names, "Mara" (after a famous actress she was a fan of) and "Jade" (after her emerald green eyes). Another thing that bugged her is that her birth certificate said "Matilda Mara Jade Wormwood" and it bugged her how tow of her names had consecutive "M's" but not the other two. But rest assured, Charlie thought her name was beautiful, like a queen, because she was his queen.

They shared there first kiss behind a dumpster while skipping class to avoid the evil teachers. It was then Matilda showed Charlie her secret. She could move things with her mind! Charlie was perplexed by this, and then Matilda told him about the force, and how she could use it because she was something called a "Jedi". Matilda then told him that the principle, Ms. Trunchbull, was on the dark side and that she was gonna turn all theire classmates into siths. So Charlie and Matilda went on a school shooting. After killing all the evil teachers and Ms. Trunchbull, they made sweet passionate love in her office on top of a pile of bodies.

After that ordeal, Charlie was a bit paranoid, so he went to the pharmacy after drinking a whole gallon of Sunny Dee. He bought one of those tests you pee on, and peed on it. He saw a red plus sign emerge on the test, much to his annoyance.

"God damnit!" he said, "I think I caught the force!"

He was write. Charlie had midichlorians in his urine. He was now a Jedi!

Charlie used the force to run to Matilda's house, but much to his dismay, she wasn't their. Chatrlie then found a note.

"Dear Charlie," the letter began in cursive,

"I had a wonderful time getting to know you, you were a very kind and sweet boy who I wish I could spend more time with and will always remember. The very thought of not being with you breaks my heart and aches my soul, but alas, Ms. Trunchbull came back to life as a cyborg and kidnapped everyone at our school and is now threatening to drop them into a volcano on Planet Drool. I'm sorry, but I have to go now, my planet needs me. I don't wanna leave you, but a kids gotta do what a kids gotta do. And also im a Jedi, meaning if I don't help my classmates I'll turn to the drak side. Goodbye Charlie, I Love You. – Matilda XOXO"

The name on the bottom, written in cursive like the rest of the letter, had a kissy print next to her name because she kissed the letter. Chjarlie never saw her again.

"Well?" Veruca inquired impatiently. Charlie slowly but solumly nodded his head that he wasn't a virgin, the brit girl squealed in glee.

"What are we waiting for?" Vercua exclaimed, "Let's get our niddles on!"

Charlie seemed a bit reluctant, "But Veruca, I forgot my condoms at home, what'll happen if you get pregnort?"

"Well just dump the kid on some desert planet. Nowone will ever have to know!" Veruca moaned.

"Is it hot in hear, or is it just me?" she took off her soft grey chinchilla coat to real her little pink undershirt with a glittry pattern and bottons on the top of her shirt by her neck, and it revealed her nude shoulders. Charlie's cock sprang up from between his legs, Veruca noticed this, and sat in the grazz with her hands on the ground supporting herself, her legs faced forward and were crossed, enticing Charlie's sex drive even more. She batted her eyelashes while stroking the white stockings with pink polka-dots that covered her long legs and giggled right before she kicked off her shoes revealing her feet and peticured toenails, something Charlie liked very much.

Charlie moved his body close to her's, his hands touching her feet as they made their way up her legs and up to her hair, Charlie felt the smooth, silky curls flowing down the girl's scalp, he leaned forward placing his nose in her hair, sniffing deeply.

"Lilac…" he whispered.

Charlie then caught the aroma of her perfume, it tickled the insides of his olfactory bulbs as he stroked the girl's pretty little neck. Charlie then went in for the kill, he put his mouth on Veruca's neck and began suckling on it, smooching it while caressing her face with one hand. Veruca shivered with eroticness until shying away from her lover boy.

"OK sweatheart, let's get down to business!"

Veruca pulled off her undershirt, revealing her pale skin and her red, rose-patterened braw. Charlie looked at her and took note at how soft and tender her flesh looked, years of living the rich, privileged life of the bourgeois had caused this, she had formed a bit of a tummy pouch, but it wasn't quite fat enough to qualify as a muffin-top. Veruva then pulled off her skirt, revealig to Charlik her thick, white-colored thighs and round, fat ass cheeks covered by sparkling purple panties onlky a spoilt slut like her wood wear.

"I wanna see more!" Charlie commanded, "take of the bra!"

"Charlie, I take off this bra every day in the shower. I want you to have the satisfaction of ripping it off my sexy loli body."

"But is that… legal?" Charlie asked

"I will make it legal" Veruca whispered sexily at him.

The brit girl pounced forward onto her lover, like a tigger delivering the killing blow to its prey. Veruca pinned Charlie's wrists to the ground, and was breathing aggressively. Charlie gazed up at his assailant, her deep ocean blue eyes and how they contrasted her reddened face, aswell as her wavy brown hair dangling in this face gently hugging and caressing his visage, she was gorgus. Charlie coiuldnt wait to sea what was in store for him. She wiggled her C-cup breasts at him teasingly, causing the horny boy to begin shivering hornily.

"But first…" Veruca said, "You'll gonna have to work your way up."

"Golly gosh Veruca, what sort of quest does such a preposition entail?" Charle asked.

Veruca stood up, hands on her hips, slowly pulled the stockings off her legs, showing the pale legs underneath, and placed her bare foot down on Charlie's face. Chralie felt Veruca's peticured toes stroke his hair, as he took deep whiffs of the bottom of her foot.

"Your'e such a filthy little urchin aren't you? You deserve this..!" Veruca said seductivly as Charlie's tongue mopped her sole and slithered between her toes.

Charlie admired how beautifully peticured her toes were, then he began wrapping his lips around her toe and closed his eyes as he passionately sucked it with love.

Veruca pulled her toe away from him and turned around. She tugged at the edges of her panties and slid them down her legs. She took her discarded underwear and tossed it at Charlie's face. It felt warm and wet from vaginal fluid, he inhaled the hormonal stench of pussy juice and it felt like a towel with chloroform. He got so distracted, he didn't notice her ass eclipsing his face as she squattied downward. Charlei moved her panties from his face just in time for her descent to complete. Charlie felt a warm, soft sensation at each side of his face and instinctively breathed in with his nose and inhaled the pungent scent of butthole, as at this point Charlie realized Veruca was queening him. It actually didn't smell like shit as most people would expect, but rather more like a boy's locker room, very musky and strong.

Charlie felt warm droplets of fluid drip to his lips. Realizing the placement of his nose and how the mouth was right under it, Charlie began lapping up this warm fluid, his tongue stroking Veruca's labia. Veruca turned her head upwards and moaned, yelling "Oh fuck…!" three times. Charlie moved up slightly, he stared at the pink, pulsating hole that was her anus before him, and slammed violently at her ample booty like he was playing Donkey Konga on the Nintendo GameCubeTM, groping it and massaging it with his fingers then rubbing his hands up her thighs. Charlie then began mouthing and tongueing Veruca's orifice. The anus had a bit of a tartness to it, like licking the end of a battery, but other than that, it hadn't any taste at all, much to Charlie's surprise. He made little ring-shaped motions around it, feeling the creases in the skin around that impure area as Veruca pulled down her lover's pants revealing the Seattle Space Needle shooting up from his groin.

"Gee, it sure is boring around here," Veruca teased, "But this penis Is what all true sluts strive for!"

She lifted her feet and sandwhiched Charlie's dick between them like a lopsided hotdog. She playfully rolled around his manhood between her soles, making Charlie wiggle and writhe around in arousal, this was it. Veruca had traded Charlie's Onix with a Metal Coat, and it evolved into Steelix. Veruca stood upward and looked down at her boy toy, panting and sweating like a doggo.

"Eat me out you filth!" she commanded.

Veruca spread her legs, and descended before Charlie's face, giving him a view of her clam sandwhich with extra mayo. She had her fingers putting pressure on her smooth, hairless mound. Charlie opened wide as he mouthed at the outside of Veruca's vagina. His saliva coated the whispering eye with moist warmth. Charlie's tongue made his way to Veruca's vulva and licked the outer lips, then scrubbed the inner vaginal walls. Charlie remembered when Lana Del Rey sang about the pussy tasting like Pepsi Cola, and here Charlei figured out she couldn't have been more right. Veruca was almost delirious in euphoria, she moaned at least this loud as the warm tongue violated her. But Veruca couldn't let herself climax yet, there was still work to be done.

She stood up, inhaling and exhaling, struggling to regain her composure after her trip to heaven. Veruca grinned and pinched Charlie's cheek.

"Good Boy!" she said.

Veruca continued to stand there, Charlie anxious at what his mistress was to do next.

She grinned at him, "If you're into water sports, urine luck!" she chortled.

The girl aimed her urtha at Charlie's face, and her Cloyster used Hydro Pump. An intense stream of glimmering piss shot out and engulfed Charlie's face. He kept his mouth wide open with his tongue out to taste the bitter tang of Veruca's golden shower. Veruca spat in Charlie's mouth and he swallowed it.

"How does it feel to be my little BITCH?" Veruca asked with erotic aggression.

"Quite the satisfactory sensational experience." Responded Charlie making an o shape with his fingers and holding up three others.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" she growled.

Veruca bent down to Charlie's erect penis and held it upward, she raised her eyebrows suggestively, then began shooting jolts of electricity out of fingers to be intercepted by Charlie's cock like a fleshy lightning-rod. Charlie clenched his teeth in pain, but it was precisely this pain that made the experience so arousing. He begged for more and Veruca obliged, giving him shock after shock to his genitals. She then shot tendrils of electricity out of her fingers that wrapped around Charlie's penis like vines growing around a tree. They burned and seared his smoked sausage and it made him feel _good._ Veruca took the electric tentacles coming from her other hand, and whipped Charlie's body like he was an African slave from Africa, the quick, super-heated strikes left his flesh with sizzling scorchmarks that would leave life-long scars.

Veruca then took it to the next level, the electric strings picked Charlie up and one of them penetrated his butthole, tentacle-raping him. His naked body writhed in pleasurful agony as the electric tendrils wrapped around his scrotum and pulled on it hard, nearly tearing off his nutsack. Veruca slid one finger jolt back inside, and took the time to rub up and down on Charlie's testicles.

"You little cuck. You're so cute when your being emasculated!" Veruca said to him, her british accent giving him goosevumps.

Charlie was nearly out of breath, his brain could only process the immense bursts of pain and pleasure he was the oh so gladly recipient of,

"More… More…" these were the only words the poor boy could garble out of his system, exasperated.

"You like it when girls dominate and humiliate you, don't you?" Veruca whispered.

"Oh God Yes! More! Please!" Charlie yelped.

"You little rat! Your're fantasies can't ever be quenched, can they?" she snarled.

Veruca pulled a rubber squeaky hammer out of her pink mini-purse.

"When will you learn… that you're actions have consequences?"

She bonked the squeaky hammer on Charlie's balls, it made squeaky noises as it impacted with his boombas, he clenched his teeth at the immense hurting. Then the electric tendrils grappling Charlie's body disappeared, and he fell to the ground.

"Okay that's enough, now it's your turn!" Veruca winked at him, and Charlie automatically knew what she meant.

Charlie grappled onto Veruca's bra and yanked it off. He was greeted with two round titties with little brown nipples that looked hard and slightly pointy. Charlie grinned like a maniac and thrusted his hands onto Veruca's chest, her boobs fitting comfortably in the palms of Charlie's hands. He squeezed and groped them, feeling the warmth of them. He dived in and wrapped his lips around one nipple and began sucking it, his tongue circling the areola and rubbing atop the center of the nipple. Veruca stroked her fingers through Charlie's hair,

"I knew you'd like them…" she whipsered.

Charlie fondled and played with Veruca's developing boobs using his hands. He was very good at it because he wood always practice on his mom while she slept.

"Is that all you got?" Veruca playfully taunted.

Cgherlie's dong had been expanded and rock-hard for minutes now, and he was hornier than he had been all day, so he took his dick and shoved it between Veruca's breasts. He then squeezed his lover's tits on his cock and rubbed it up and down against her chest, wetting her neck with his precum. But Charlo still wasn't satisfried, he wanted _MORE!_

Charlie eventually decided to penetrate Veruca's whispering eye with his long john silver. He whipped it out, and Veruca's eyes widened in arousal, for she had not gotten the d in a long time. Charlie stared into the brit girl's sparkling eyes and smirked. Charlie was feeling fully alpha now, like a manly chad. He was so excidted and aroused he almost coulndt take it! He took a good long look at Veruca's Va-J.J. Abrams and slid his corndog inside. Veruca moaned in a british accent as Charlie pumped his cock inside and out. It felt so warm, slick and lively, like his penis was being shrouded in silk. The two preteens sweaty bodies rubbed against eachother and made slapping noises like a wet towel flopping around on a tile floor. Veruca held on to her lover and grabbed Charlie's back, her claws dug deep into his flesh like EA digging into gamer's wallets but Charlie didn't care, he continued to thrust his genital inside the brittish slut.

"Oh yes! Fuck me harder baby! I want your midichlorians inside of me!" Veruca hollered.

Charlie's hand ventured to the girl's nether regions and his index finger was thrusted deep into her butthole, intensifying the pleasure from their sweet, sweet curtis. Charlie was the felling of Veruca's vagino was much better than his dead mom's mouth. They then switched positions, Veruca was on top with her legs spread apart to let in Charlie's tallywhacker. Veruca's tits and ass bounced up and down as she went up and down, skewering her insides on Charlie's privy member.

"Oh fuck, you're Jedi cock is so much better than Daddy's, it's far younger and more powerful!" she moaned.

Charlie's dick muscles tensed as Veruca's vaginal walls clamped tighter and tighter on his penis. The two of them felt waves of pleasure stream across their bodies. Veruca had craved this feeling for a long time… orgasm.

Charlie roared a loud, manly Fred Flintstone screech as his mucsles spasmed along with Veruca's and they climaxed. Charlie's big load of semen entered her cervix. They exhaled and laid next to eachother on the ground.

"Good God that was amazing!" Veruca complimented.

"Veruca, do you believe in love at first sight?" Charlie asked.

"Yes I'm certain that it happens all the time."

Veruca stood up and stretched,

"Come now, put your clothes back on. We don't want anyone seeing us nude now would we?"

However, Veruca's statement had already been realized, as Mike Teavee had been watching them go at it from behind a Bush the whole time.

"God damnit!" he lamented. "Why do nice guys like me always get frindzoned?"

He took a blade from his pocket and began to slit his wrist. Deep cuts penetrated his veins and oozed red, hyper-realistic blood. His self-pity session was interrupted by a pattern of mildly annoying smacking noises coming from a distance. They were fast-paced and wet sounding, like a cow chewing cud.

 _Chewing?_ Mike put 2 and two together in his head,

 _It's fucking gum, isn't it?_

Mike knew exactky who it was. He pulled out his trusty switchblade, for it was time to shank a bitch.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Jaws continued to gyrate up and down on a worn piece of gum that been chewed for several months now. Violet wanted to stop deep down, she had beaten Cornelia Prinzmetal's record ages ago and it was unikely that anyone would ever beat Violet's within at least a decade, but Super Violet had ingrained in the young girl's mind that needed to keep going, and that she needed to have MOAR. She needed to be the very best, like nowone ever was. And to do that, she'd have to chew for the rest of her life.

A pink orb inflated from her mouth, bubbles with gum were something she really liked to do while chewing, if only to rest her fatigued jaws for a moment. The bubble popped and left residue around her lips. Instinctively, she scooped it back in with her teeth and tongue. Little to her knowledge, Mike stalked her from inside the grass, he had his blade out. He was ready. He snuck out of the gras, and hid from the Beauregard girls' detection like Solid Snak. He gradully inched his way toward her, the smacking noises of Violet's gum continuing to infuriate him. Before Mike knew it, he was right behind her. This was it. Now was his time. He couldn't hesitate, he just had to DEWIT.

Violet felt a sharp pane enter he side. The high-pitched scream of immense hurting made Mike's ears ring, she quickly fell over to the ground in a semi-fetal position, pulled the blade out of herself, and said all kinds of bad words as she clutched her bleeding wound with her hands gnashing her teeth in anogy.

"FAGGOT!" Mike yelled, raising both of his middle fingers at her.

"Oh my god…" Vioklet sighed, breifly holding her hands up after seeing her assailant.

"That's ridiculuous. Totally disrespectful."

"Stop insinuating!" Mike shouted, "You would've never survived at SHERLOCK'S!"

"You're exagerating." Violet yanked the knife out of her body and tossed it at Mike, hitting his Jinco Jeans. Violet had stabbed herself once before and survived, Mike was gonna have to try harder than that.

Mike slammed on his steering whell with pure rage, "YOU JUST HAVE TO PUSH PUSH PUSH DON'T YA?!" he roared with equally ragefulness.

"Hold the fucking phone here…" Violet interrupted, putting her finger in Mike's hair and put it in her mouth, tasting blood.

"What kinda hair gel you use?" she asked.

Mike blushed in flatteration, "My dad's blood, thanks for askig!"

Violet placed her fingers on Mike's forhead and began reading his memorys. Vivid images of the edgermeister's past ran through her head. She couldn't tell exactly what was going on, but it was pretty edgy! The edgysaurus rex's memories were coming in so fast that they blurred togather like a thought smoothie. Violet saw an older, mom-aged brunette being roasted over an open fire, then a girl around her and Mike's age laying in a hospital bed. She was bald, skinny, and had a tube in her nose. Mike stood beside her, tears streaming from his eyes. Then a tombstone with Mike breaking down and sobbing over it, for under it lay not only his lost love but also his hopes and dreams. Violet then saw images of various preteens screaming and running through a school hallway while gunshots blared in the backround. Then she saw Mike meticulissly writing math stuff on a chalk board, to a golden ticket appearing out of a rapper, and finnaly to an Elliot Schwartz-looking guy succumbing to his stab wounds and Veruca pulling Charlie from Mike's embrace, Mike held out his hand while on his knees crying tears of blood and hitting the ground with pure, unadulterated anguish.

Violet opened her eyes, she counldn't think strait and was feeling a dizzied sensation.

"Nuthin personell kid…" said Mike, "I have a lot of these bad memeories, scars and wounds that time will never heel…"

Violet crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"You _do_ know you can create false memories if your overdramatic enogh right?" she asked.

Mike pasused. He'd never been called out before! Mike felt a tingly feeling inside him. Violet was just so… bold, and brash, she made him feel like he belonged in the trash. He could feel his pants tighten as a stiffy formed, she was his kind of gal. But Mike felt torn inside. He knew that he was in love with the blonde girl before him, but on the other hand, she could challenge his ego and cause him to not feel manly! He was so conflicted…he just had to get it out in words.

"YOU ARE TEARING ME APART VIOLET!" Mike shouted, his hands balled up into fists as he closed his eyes and shouted upwards.

Vioet sighed and drooped down her arms.

"Are we gonna have sex or what?"

"What do you mean?" inquired Mike.

"Well first of all, you have a boner." She said, pointing at the round lump distending from his jinco jeans., causing Mike's face to turn a red rosy scarlet as soon as she remarked of it.

"And second of all, you stabbed me earlier, and I know that when boys are mean to girls, that means they like them!"

Mike sweated out sweat, it was time to tell her.

"You wanna know the truth! Fine!" he shouted edgily.

Mike grabbed Violet and held her close to his face, "I Love You…" he intamitly whispered.

"I truly…" he moved a bit closer,

"deeply…" he moved closer again.

"Lovce you." Theire noses were now touching.

Violet's groose was loose.

"OH YEAH!" she exclaimed and through herself to the ground, "God Im so horny now! Would you please pinch my pennies? They'll pinch back!"

Mike put his hands in his pocket and looked around nerviously.

"Their's only one problem though…" Mike whimpered,

"I'm a virgin…" he sulked, a sad frown with his bottom lip sticking out ran across his face.

"Not four long!" Violet remarked with an innocent yet seductive simile on her face.

She unbuttoned Mike's jinco jeans, pulled down the zipper, and reached in for his rigid Richard. Violet yanked it from his undies and saw it was of… disappointing porportions, but super hard and erect.

 _As Keiji Inafune would say, its better than nothing!_ Viiolet reassured herself.

Violet began kissing and smooching on the underside of Mike's pickle, and then slowly slurped at the boy's dick with one long lick, striking his nerve cord and making him shiver. Violet then opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around his snozzberry, and slid her mouth down his shaft. She always liked to start slow, and slowly bob her head up and down, her moist lips stroking Mike's cock. His cheeks blushed and the cold jaded frown etched to his face morphed into a dopey grin of pure bliss on a moment's notice. Violet bobbed her head up and down, Mike closed his eyes as his head faced upward, taking in the tingly, warm sensation. Viloet spat the pingas out of her mouth and using her saliva as lubricant, she gripped Mike's dinger-donger and stroked rhythmically. Mike knew she was giving him a handjob, but he didn't know it would feel so… right.

"Are you liking this so far?" Violet rhetorically asked, already knowing Mike's answer. Mike's eyes wer half-closed, he was sweating and breathing heavily.

"Oh lack of god yes! Please keep going!" Mike moaned.

Violet was wright about one thing, the negotiations were short! She raised her eyebrows suggestively, and continued sucking. The fellatio was getting more and more intense as Violet bobbed her head faster. Mike grunted and stroked his lover's blonde hair. It felt so fine and soft, like strings of golden silk arranged into a pageboy haircut, it wasn't like his own, all crusty and greasy with his dad's blood.

"Look into my eyes as you suck me off you little whore!" Mike commanded.

Violet's eyes went up to meet his own, her beautiful emerald-coloured eyes, smooth skin, perfect round cheeks and the sight of her little pink lips circling the perimeter of his shaft gave Mike a heated passion in his core that he just couldn't get from humping his body pillows at home.

Violet too was enjoying the fun of finally sucking the dick of a boy, and she wanted it to go in deeper.

"You do deep throat, right?" Mike asked.

Violin changed positions and Mike's cock went deep into her mouth, bumping into her molars, tonsils and uvula along the way. A noticeable bulge appeared in Violet's throat as Mike's dick went depper. Mike grabbed Violet's head and thrusted it into his groin, mouth-fucking her. Pressure built inside his core, he could feel it. The warm mucus lubricated his penis and tensed it up until it felt like his meat log was about to burst! He yanked out his maleness from Violet's throat, causing her to gag, he stroked his lightsabre using the girl's spit and mucus as lube and felt a euphoric sensation. His eyelids twitched and his mouth was wide open, his body jerked and contorted as a white gush of love nectar shot out of his flesh pole and splattered Violet's face, she closed her eyes but kept her mouth wide open with her tongue out, catching globs of cum on her tongue like snowflakes on a brittle winter morning.

"Woo doggy. That was fun!" Mike sayed as his nerves began to loosen up.

Violet wiped the cum from her face, "I could probably milk like 7 loads outta you in like the next hour or so, you wanna try something different?"

"Hmm… I could really go for some anal right about now." Mike suggested.

Vilet smileed and got down on all fours, pulled her pants down, curving her back to pronounce her hind qarters. Her round, firm glutes hardened Mike's edacity snake. Her butt cheeks were spread revealing her happy starfish. Mike didn't hesitate, he whipped out his cock once more and rammed it inside her hiney, penetrating her anus at 65 miles prower. Mike got highs from his anal excursion. It was like leaving his old, shitty world behind and entering heavenly paradise.

"He's in my behind!" said Viola.

"JUST LIKE THE SIMULATIONS!" shouted Mik.

Violet couldn't believe this stuped fucker was so good at anal! She bit her bottom lip, Mike's didck seemed so much samller in her mouth than it did in her ass. Mike's dick felt so tight in there, and Mike kept humping, thrusting his fleshy spear deep inside her body. His didck eventually hit Violet's g-spot, causing them both to orgasm, with Mike spraying his cum deep insde her.

Mike pulled out his heavily throbbing erect peepee out of Violet's ventilation shaft. Howver, Mike noticed a most peculiar oddity. Violet's anus had become pink, swollen, and elongated. He had just made her but pro lapse.

"Oh shit, did OI just get an outside booty-pull?" Violet asked,

"Yepper do!" Mike saysed, "Butt never fear! I got the solotion!" he said becuase he was the smrat one. He puched the pink sock so hard it went back into her ass.

"Aw nut!" she said.

"Now that's what I call the _butt_ of a joke!" said Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Charlie sat quietly at his desk, the dim light from the lamp illuminating the pages of his textbook about trigonometry. He was very busy studying hard for school when suddenly he felt a soft hand gently touch his legs. Gentle stokes of hand went up his body and he felt long, peticured fingernails stroke his hair. He then caught the whiff of perfume… british perfume. He knew that smell anywhere. He breathed in the intoxicating sent and began to feel nibbling on the back of his neck.

"Jar Jar… please! You know I have a test tomorrow!" he pleaded.

"Oh common! Yousa no have to do dat stupido studying! Issa bein time for weesa to be intimate!" Jar Jar said seductivally.

Charlie sighed, "Fine. Just don't give me an Oklahoma Fire Hydrant like last time okay? My ass was sore for a month."

Charlie fell into Jar Jar's big manly gungan arms and the two lovers began to passionately making out. French-kissing Jar Jar was so much more fun then French-kissing Veruca, because Jar Jar's long tongue could tickle around your insides. It tasted like strawberries and felt so sensational that it gave him sensations.

Charlie broke off the kiss.

"Jar Jar…"

"Whatta yousa want?"

Jar Jar tenderly purred as his body vibrated against his, Charlei wasn't quite sure how to ask him this, fearing it would hurt his feelings, but he needed too.

"Can I take a romantic walk along the bank of the choclate river with my new concubine? Her names Veruca. She went into the factory with us along with the other ones, remember?"

"Oh yessum!" Jar Jyar was extatic that Charjie had finnaly found love.

Charlie skipped away happily. Jar Jar wiped a tier from his eyestalk.

"Sigh… Theysa be growin up so fast. Itsa be feelin like yesterday when meesa penetrated him for the first time!" Jar Jar lemonted.

Charli approached Veruca from a distance. She was still re-applying her makeup, Veruca concentrated on the mirror, gently brushing her eyes with eyeshadow. Veruca soon noticed Charlie standing before her, she smiled as Charlie got closer, delivering a kiss to the center of her forehead. The brit girl's fingers clutched Charlie's hand, and they took a stroll past the river of chocolat and the waterfall, witch was also choclate.

"I think I will quite enjoy it here…" said Verruca in a british accent.

"Well obliviously!" Chapparal responded, "The hole room is made of candy!"

"Would you still love me even if I got fat?" Veruac joked to him,

"Well… I guess…" Charlie was hesitant.

"Good!" the brit brunette replied, "Becuse I just found a room in this factory that makes crème. Crème is my one weakness! I find it irresistible. God the crème here looks so delectable… I'm going to gorge myself on it! It's soft and white like the snow outside the factory. Oh how I love snow. It's so soft, smooth and soothing… and I love how it always stays in one place."

The Jedi Boy and the Brit Girl continued their romantic walk, until they saw a familiar sight. An edgy boy with spiked hair and a skull t-shirt (Mike) aswell as a blonde girl wearing a blue tracksuit (Violet). Violet's eyes widened in ecsitemint upon Veruca's presense.

"HEEEEEEEY OOOOOOLD BUDDY!" greeted Violet.

The two girls locked lips in a 3-second kiss.

"What brings you here, darling?" asked Veruca, pronouncing "Here" as "Hee-yah" and "Darling" as "Dah-ling."

"Me and this nig-nog over here just partaken in a genital jam session!" Violet announced, pointedly pointing at Mike.

"Hey there sexy!" Charlie flirted, "I see you like chewing gum. Do you like chewing cock also?"

"Wheel just have to see about that later, won't we?" Violet teased, blowing a bubble with her gum.

"Hey you guys, remember how their were 5 of us that came into this god-forsaken wonderland?" Mike gave an inquiring inquiry, to which everone nodded they're heads in argument.

"You know, the fat kid?" he continued.

Charlie lookered around, scanning his surroundigs.

"Great balls of dicktits! What are that?" he pointed out the strange object floating in the river. It had a red-striped shirt with orangle hair and was very rotund in appearance. It was floating motionless face-down.

"It's a Basking Shark!" concluded Mike.

But not everyone could be curtain. The forur of them approached the object and then new who it was.

"Shit. I think its him. His name was Augustoos if I'm not mistekken." Said Char.

"Shouldn't we help him?" Mike looked on in cocern.

"I think it's much to late for that." Veruva informed him.

"Never faer! Jim Jam Bonks is here!" said Jar Jar.

He jumpled into the chocolate water and pulled the plus-sized partisan from his chocolate-coated grave. Jar Jar gave him the kiss of life and that brought him back to life and he started koffing up lquid chocolate.

"Huzzah. I am saved." procailmed Agastas.

"And also savory!" commented Violette.

Her and Veruca began licking the choclate off they boy's body, giving him great uncomfortable. You see, Augustus was a gay weeaboo furry who identified as crocodile-kin. He liked to watch furry animes like Dragon Ball Z, Pokmon, and Bee Movie. He often went to gay furry orgies with his gay lover, Marvin Prune, until they broke up and that sent Agustus into a deep depression. He started eating lots off chocolate and that made him fat. But he didn't care, because that made him a bear.

"Get em off me!" Augustis cryed. Veruva and Violet continued to lick, suck, and mouth at his arms, legs, face, and other extremities to taste the brown buffet coating him.

"What are they doing?" Mike was panicing a little bit. He wasn't reddy to lose his girl to a fatso.

"It's ok Mike, this is normal behavoir." Reassured Charles, "Women love chcoclate."

The two girls finished licking Augustus and he was squeeky clean, but covered in their saliva. He glistened in the light and looked down at himself making that face when you're covered in two bisexual loli's saliva right after being resurrected from the dead by a 7-foot tall racially insensive duck monster. A very confused and grossed out one. He flapped his arms and spitlets flew about. Mike looked on in jealousy because he had a huge saliva fetish and Violet licked his fingers clean. Veruca stroked her engorged abdomen and began sniffing Violet's hair while messaging her sholders. The two girls began having idle small-talk about fucking eachother's brains out.

"Excuse me boys, me and Violet would like to have some girl time. _Alone._ " She requested in a british accent.

"Okeley Dokely!" said Carlie. He turned around toward the other ones,

"Whose up for a gay orgy!"

"Squadala! We are off!" announced Mike.

The three boys and Jar Jar skipped off into the distance to have sex.


	7. Chapter 7

Crapter 7:

The two girls stood alone in the feild of soft, minty-green grass that gleamed iin the bright light. Violet and Veruca could only stare and admire eachother's hotness. The erotic silence was broken by Violet,

"So best freind…" Violet inquired twirling a golden lock of her blonde hair with her finger,

"Whatcha wanna do now that the boys are gone?"

"One thing I want is to see you without your clothes." Veruca replied.

Viiolet began pulling her baby-blue tracksuit off her torso, she followed this up by sliding her pants down her thin legs. Violet wore a white bra over her b-cup breasts matched by her alabaster panties covering her ample cavernous gash from which new life would emerge. She had a flat, toned abdomen with a shallow naval dotting the middle. Her smooth, shapely thighs were the kind of a trained person. Violet put her hands to the back of her neck and jutted her chest forward as a means to advertise her yet still-developing mammaries.

"That's a good start baby-face" Veruca commented, "But I want everything completely off."

Violet loved hearing Veruca and her british ascent tell her to do naughty things. Violet's green eyes were half-closed and peering at the girl she was pleasing.

"I was waiting for you to say that." Violet blew a kiss at Veruca.

She then placed a hand to her back and snapped off her censoring attire. Her bra fell to the floor, revealing 2 breats about the size of oranges with pink nipples. Her panties were next to go, she slid them down her legs and off her left foot, twiddling her toes. A flurry of goosebumps surrounded the gum-chewer as her now exposed goodies felt the chilling air of unconcealment. Veruca looked upon the girl and to her surprise was greeted with a well-pronounced mound lined with fine hairs, it made her giddy.

"How do you like it?" Violet inquired, doing a variety of suggestive poses to appease her mistress. Clearly impressed, Veruvca nodded her head in approval, a flush of red appeared on the both of their faces.

"Turn around for me sweet cheeks." Veruca instructed, an erotic shiver slid up Violet's spine,

"God I love it when you talk. You're voice is so fucking hot. It's so smooth and soothing, It's making me wetter and wetter as we speak!" Violet moaned, her pussy was soaking wet and full of volcanicity. Clear fluid made a swamp of her thighs.

Veruca's eyes widened in shock as she observed her friend's well-toned ass. Violet stood their with an arrogant smirk on her face while Veruca stood on her knees to better observe her perfect, round bubble-butt. Veruca groped at it, touching it, feeling it's smooth texture, it made her drool in sexual hunger.

"Snooping as usual, I see." Violet blew another bubble with her gum,

"I can't help it, your ass is so perfect!"

'It's only the ass of a champion after all."

Veruca smacked her ass once more and laid a kiss on her bombad butt cheek.

Meanwile, Charlue, Mike, Agustus and Jar Jew were in another place.

"Oh boy! I can't wait for participate in some X-rated action!" screemed Agustus.

"Meesa cal havin' sex wit mah boi Cherli boi!" said Jar. "Weesa gon be bunging the booce so hard yousa wont be knowin' what be hittin' yousa."

"Well whaddaya say Mike, wanna bomb my dodongos?" proposed Augustos,

"Oh hellz yass!" Mike relied, "you thicc ass hell! Im gonna jam my fist so far up you're ass it'll be coming out your dick!"

So they all got started in some super-duper ultra folly wholly sex time. Jarvis Jar started off by penetrating Charlewd's deep, greasy poop dish. It hurt so much but it turned him on so good. August was bended over so he could begin his frivolus fisting festivities. Mike looked on in hornyness as he prepped up in preparation to fist Augustus's augustass. Mike shoved his handy helping hand into the boy's anus at sonic speed. Augusorts was felt mighty fine with a hand in his butt. Mike twiddled around his fingers tickling his rectum and reached further down inside. Agastas began to feel a weird sensation in his donger-wonger. It felt like big, heavy, long mass was coming threw.

Suddenly, the top half of his penis exploded off. Augustios looked down at his mangled member, it looked like a peeled banana with the inside eaten or a stick of used dinomite. He then noticed Mike's fist in the middle of his legs. There was hyper realistic bloode everyware.

"Oh bother" said Audustus. "Good thing I brought some _**FLEX SEAL!**_ " said the pudgy fat boy,

"Are you sure Gus?" said Mike, "That's a lotta damage!"

Him and Mike took all the peaces of his cock and sealed it back togrethrer and it was good as knew!

Charlie was enjoyed getting head from Bar Bar Jinks. His thicc lips wre great for giving blowjobs. Chralie bust his nuts and came all ogre the gungan's beautiful face. Jar JAR took out a box of Gold's prezzal sticks and winked at Charglie sexually.

"Pretzal Sticks?" said Choklie, "Moar like pretzel DiCKZ!"

Chodelie smiled and Jar Jar requested that Chinklie stick the a pretzel stik into his donger tunnel. Charly began to thrust the pretzel stick into his peener viscously.

Charlee loved the abrasive feeling of the pretxal in his urtha. It was then Charlie sploodged bu the pretzl was blocking the cum from getting out. The cum flooded his body, his penis swelled up like a water ballonn and jizz began to squirting out hiz ears. Jackoff Jar noticed this and yanked it out. Charle's penis erupted with cum like the trevvy fountin.

"Yeet!" Charlie proudly announced while Mike and Ageestus made out in the backround.

"Hey Charlitos, yousa know about bunging the booce, but have yousa ever heard of _bonging the booce?"_

Charlton shhok his head, so Jar Jar shoved a straw into his scrotum, and stuck a funnel into his pee hole. Jar Jar pulled a bag of dank weed out of his pocket, and puored the bags contents into the funnle. Charleie moaned in pleasure as the mean greens made they're way down his penis and into his ballsack. Jar Jar then pulled out a zippo lighter and lit it under the wrinkley skin bag that contained his balls but also marawanna and began smoking his dick like a bong.

Whilist all that shit was transpiring, Veruca and Violet continued having their "girl time". Violet nuzzled Veruca's neck and took gentle whiffs of her scented hair. This escalated into Violet intensly suckling and nibbling on the brit girl's neck while groping her breasts. Veruca of course, gladly took it and was fingering herself in arousal, masturbating to her partner's embrace. Veruca turned around, and her and Violet French kissed for 11.7520861 seconds straight, relishing in their deep, firey passion. The two naked girls each relished in the taste of eachother's mouths.

Violet proceeded to give Veruca a sexual back rub and pressed her chest against Verca's back. Violet took it upon herself to gently gyrate Veruca's breasts by placing het two fingers on her boobs in such a way that the hardened nipple stuck out between them.

"I'll try spinning, that's a good trick!" Violed whipsered.

Veruca's body was drenched in sweat, her skin turning red as she violently jabbed her fingers into her love cavern getting them soaked in warm pussy juices. Goosebumps flooded the spoiled brat's body as each teat turned a solid rock hard.

Veeruca panted, pressure built up inside her as Violeet gave her neck hickeys. Veruca felt ready to burst as streams of pleasure stroked her inside. Veruca let out a piercing orgasmic yell as her orgasm commensed. It felt like an aurora borealis inside her body. Great spouts of milk blasted out from her nipples under immense pressure.

" _Now this is podracing!_ " Purple shouted in excitement.

Veruac moaned and calmed down after some deep breathing. Violet smirked at her;

"I'm not done with you yet, noodle-nose."

Violet lay atop her and felt Veruca's body. Her hams were steaming, she felt so much passion in girl she had with her… it was like a bottle of soda after it was shaken, she was shaking, so ready to be twisted, to be let free, to let herself mindlessly fuck another girl to her heart's content.

"You're so beautiful." Violet whispered, getting deeply entranced with Veruca's sasphire blue eyes as they gazed directly into her emerald green ones

"It's only because im so in love." Veruca whispered back

Violet grappled her head and held it close, "No! its only because I'm so in love with you!" the two gorls locked lips once more.

Violet lay herself down in the floor, weighting for Veruca to satisfy her longing for this primal urge. Vilolet couldn't believe she wanted to go home and rethink her life, not after experiencing such beautiful intimacy. Veruca twiddled Violet's chaos emeroids and suckled on there nipples. Veruca then mayed her way down to her abdomen. She started lightly scratching at the blonde's belly with her long fingernails. Violet shook about, her body vibrated and contorted from the ticklishness. Violate's eyes were half-closed, sweat poured down her body as she clenched her teeth in anticipation. The brit girl descended to her belly once more and began to lick the surface, the chilled ooze of saliva filled Violet's body with goosebumps. Veruca slid her moist tongue into her navel and began tongueing it, rapidly lapping at it, inside and out. She left a plush smooch to the center of her abdomen. Violet breathed heavily, hot diggity damn was this girl was good at foreplay. Veruuca descended further south, slowly pulled down Violet's panties to get a first look at her penis fly-trap along with her full mound lined with fine hairs.

Veruca took the opportunity to munch at Violet's thin patch of pubes, pulling at them genitally. Vanilla then got more aggressive, chomping down and biting at biting Violet's pubes of several hairs at a time.

"You call this dipolomacy?" Violet querstioned.

"No, I call this aggressive negotiations." Veruca chided, her british acent made Violet even moister.

Veruca started to tickle Violet's naval. She giggled as her abdomen muscles jerked and wiggled violently.

"Ticklish?" Veruca teased.

"Is that all you can do with your fingers?" Violet was tempting fate.

"I'm just getting started" Veruc whispered to her ear.

She stroked Viola's leg and 3 of Veruca's fingers slid comfortably into both of the blonde girl's exhaust ports. The brit girl then began thumb blasting her blonde bitch while listening to some high quality rips. Veruca then started to mouth at Violert's muff and finger it, her fingers making "schlick" noises each time it was inserted and withdrawn from her lady business. Violet moaned and whimpered, pressure bulding inside of her core as she let Veruca conquer her banana basket, enjoying the taste of her fine china.

"You damn brit sluts can't eat pussy for shit." Violet criticized.

"Maybe so but us brit sluts happen to have a talent with toys." She replied.

Veruca unzipped her mini-purse, and from it she pulled out a 9-inch long pink dildo and waved it around. Violet widened her eyes and stared in disbelief, they've sent in the supers. Veruca then pointed it forward and rammed it inside Violet's coin slot. She clenched her teeth during the rough entrance of the plastic penis into her poontang.

"What about the dildo attack on my pussy?" she panted,

Vilolet's vagina became a sacrifice article that was being cut up rough now, but she started to feel the pleasureful senation of the dildo's thick, hard heaviness in her body, bruising up her insides. Her face turned a tomato red, as she continued to pant with her tongue out. Veruca shot the disco in an out, getting faster and faster.

"You had enough yet?" Veruca questioned,

"No! More!" Violet moaned. "I'm a champion remember? I _deserve_ the most intense shit you got!"

"Twice the pride, double the fall." Said Veruca, reaching into her mini-purse.

Veruca then pulled another large dilso out of her mini purse, it was also nine inches but this time it was blue.

"This is getting out of hand." Violet remarked, "Now there are two of them."

Veruca pulled a full-size bottle of lube from her minipurse, poured some on her hand, and stroked the blue boning bar to stimulate Violet's senses. She then inserted the second dildo into her vagina under the first, stretching the walls of Violet's lady flower to it's limits. She shoved them both and fucked her with the two dildos until she pulled the pink one out.

Veruca twisted the end of one dildo onto the other, creating a shaft staff with cocks on both sides. She squirted some lube on her fingers and wetted her pussy, and then the two girls opend they're legs and fucked eachoher with the delicious double dickstick. They looked like two of them looked like open scissors that a retarded kindergardner slammed together. Veruca shot at the dildo with force lightening, giving their sex an electrifying edge. Violet began to moan and squeal loudly. Veruca yanked the dildo from her pussy and quickly mouthed at her partner's juicebox, sucking in her fluid.

An explosion of milky-white cum erupted from her snatch as she squirtled all over her Veruca's face. Violet sighed as her muscles relaxed down. After wiping the cum from her face, Veruca placed her fingers on Viloet's body, walking them up to her nose and booped it affectionatly. A loud gurgling noise came from deep within the blonde's gut, and with it the realization she hadn't eaten all day. She was simply famished. Veruca's face went bright with wide eyes and a perky smile, she had an idea.

Jorp Jar's pleasure metre went AWOL as Chadlie continued to suck his dick like a donut stick. He also took the time to multitask, stroking Mike's cock while the edgy boy was being penetrated by Augustus. Charlizard was always so sloppy when doing oral, which Jay Jar liked vary much, but he wanted to do something different, something avant-garde and out of the box. He puled his throbbing one-eyed snake out of Charli's mouth.

"Yousa wanna get muy muy bombad?" said Jarry Seinfeld.

They all looked at eachother and nodded. They knew what they were gonna doo.

The four of them got into a line one after the other, Charlie in front, Jarfield in back, and than all four of them shoved their cocks into eachother's anuses, forming a conga line of anal penetration. They boogied forward in their conga line and progressed their anal sex by humping eachother's asses with their dicks and it was euphoric. So much that it made them very much pleased.

Veruca broke eye contact with Violet and turned around.

"Violet," Veruca said, "I'm afraid something rather bothersome has ben on my mind lately."

"What is it Ver?" Violet asked attentively,

Veruca turned her head around toward her, "Please don't call me that." She sternly requested.

"Sorry…" Violet kicked the ground softly.

"Look around you Violet, what do you notice about us?"

Violet looked around, observing and analyzing herself, Veruca, and the group of boys in the distance having a pooper penetration party.

"What?" she inquired.

Veruca squinted her eyes, irritated by the blonde's density.

"Were all white!" Veruca barked.

"And?"

"We need more racial diversity Violet." She explained, "And no, Jar Jar doesn't count."

"Well I'm sure Charlie's black on the inside!"

"Well hes defininitly not black in bed." Veruca countered.

The two girls giggled amongst themselves like school girls. Veruca unzipped her pink mini-purse and pulled out a white strip of gum.

"You like chewing gum don't you? Chew on this." Veruca softly insisted.

Violet pulled the current peice of gum she had been chewing for months out of her mouth and placed it in her ear hidden behind the lush curtain of soft, blonde hair. She didn't hesitate to place the gum in her mouth. Her mindless, mechanical chewing began to wreck havoc on the rigid, rectangular gum and quickly morphed it into a shapeless blob.

Veruca smiled at her trustful innocence, "How is it?" she inquired.

Violet didn't taste anything at first, but then suddenly an explosive burst of flavor nuked her tastebuds.

"It's amazing!" she said. "I can taste tomato soup! I can feel it running down my throat!"

Veruca felt a warm tingling emerge in her meat socket as clear fluid ozzed down her stockings she knew what was coming. All the sudden, the flavor of the gum as if by magic turned into something comepletely different.

"Now I taste blueberry pie!"

"That's precisely what I wanted to hear…"

A little splotch of blue appeared on Violet's nose, but she was two engrossed in her magical mystery gum to notice.

 _Yes. It's happening._

"GASP! Violet your nose is turning blue!" Veruca gasped, clearly feigning shock.

"What do you mean?" Vilet responded.

Veruca pulled her makeup mirror out of her mini-purse. In it Violet saw that her entire face had changed color into a bright shade of indigo.

"I have a bad felling about this." She uttered

Violet held out her hand, and saw that it too had turned blue, and so did her skin, hair and eyes.

"What is this? A freakout?" she yelled, she didn't think it was funny.

Veruca raised her eyebrows suggestively with a smug little smirk on her face.

Violet heard a deep rumbling noise coming from deep inside her.

"I feel far from good." She say.

She looked down and noticed her belly began to slowly bulge outward, stretching against her clothes. Violet placed hands on her expanding abdomen, feeling her skin stretch tighter and tighter until POP! A button was ejected from the front of the girl's pants from being stretched to it's limit.

Violet's heart was racing as blue-tinted sweat flooded her forehead. She looked like she was 9 months pregnut now, the blue skin on her belly now visible from her shirt being pulled upward. Her naval had went from an innie to an outie due to her stretching skin. Her now-blue eyes looked up at Veruca with a fearful yet curiously excided look present in them. Veruca winked and smirked at her. Violet then felt the liquid mass filling her belly spread out across her body as she felt her pants getting tighter.

Violet's thighs began to swell up and stretch the fabric of her pants, followed by her hips widening and her ass expanded, causing her to loose balance slightly. Veruca approached her swelling fucktoy. Biting her bottom lip, she slammed her hand into Violaet's ass and groped it. She then rubbed her hand down the girl's blue face.

Violet's body continued to balloon in size, her midsection rounding out and her curves joining with it, giving her a pear-like shape. Veruca could only gaze on in pure sexual bliss as the once thin, toned torso softened and inflated into this huge, fat sphere. Violet's arms started filling up, looking like cones with small hands at the end and were no longer able to bend. This wouldn't matter anyway as they assimilated with her round forme and sank into her expanding flesh.

Violet wasn't too sure what to think. It was rather embarrassing to be blowing up into a huge bluebeary, what if Gnarly, Jib Jar, Muk and Argrustoisuis saw her in this swollen, bloated state? Granted, she did get stabbed and fucked in the ass by some faggy edgelord, got raped by her own mother, and stripped in front of a british girl all in the same day, so becoming a huge ballon was kinda a non-issue. On the other hand, there was a particular kinkiness to being so helpless as a giant purple ball, at the mercy of Veruca. The inflation ended. Violet was now a huge, 10-foot tall blueberry with little hands and feet topped by her head just barely poking out the top.

Meanwhile, Jar Jar's anal sex conga line had culminated into a frenzy of bullshit. Jar Jar''s 400 foot long dong had skewered the 3 boyos. Jar Jar's Jigantic Jovial Johnson had entered Augustium Z through his bungholio and went through his intestines, stomach, esophagis and out his mouth. Then it did the same with Mike and Charlee all on one mighty meat mallet that looked like a giant shishkabob of naked children. And if that wasn't bad enough, Jar Jar's titanic taint trekker had looped back around after exiting Charlie's mouth and then went into Jar Jaar's mouth down his throaght and all the way down his intestines and jazzed in his colon causing Jorpy Jorp to shart a stream of cum that launched him into the air like a rocket ship.

Veruca approached the massive round colossus of blue flesh. She spread her arms and pressed her body against Violet's inflated figure and began rubbing her groin up and down on the girl's huge body, humping her. Violet didn't exacly find it comftorble in this state, but at least Veruca was satisfied. Veruca looked so smol to Vilet, like a little doll.

"You bloat up quite nicely." Veruca complimented.

Violet wanted to respond but her swollen cheeks made talking difficult if not impossible.

"Thank the stocking gods you didn't pop…" Viagra commented in her soft, milky british accent voice, "I bet you feel so full right now. Your surely ready to explode." She said smarmily, poking at Violet's blue skin.

Veruca enjoyed hugging and caressing her inflated girlfriend, she felt soft yet tight, like an exercise ball. Veruca placed her ear on Violet's puffed up belly, listening to all the bubbly gurgles inside. She kissed and licked the surface of the blueberry girl's body, tasting the flavor of the blueberry juice oozing out of the girl's pores. Verruca then used the force to push Violet over, loud sloshing sounds were heard as the enormous fruit child rolled backwards. Veruca then used the force to hold Violet in place as she pulled her pants off.

 _It's been one of those days…_ Violet thot to herself.

Veruca licked her lips upon laying eyes on Violet's blueberry vag. It was all swollen and puffy, the juice inside had colored it a dark purple. The labia had swollen so large they seeled her pussy shut, although some juice was bubbling and leaking out, creating a slight frothiness that guarded her cloaca. Her clitoris had swollen up aswell, poking out of the swollen cunt's northern region. It was big enough for Veruca to put her lips around it and suck on it like a fleshy popsicle. And she did exactly that. Violet felt intense pleasure surge through her vains. Veruca tooke note of this, and shot weak jolts of force lightning from her fingertips, intensifying her orgasmic sensation. Violet closed her eyes and clenched her teeth, the stimulation was too much as she oragsmed for the third time in a row.

"Ooooh Wee!" said Augustits. "That was a mighty fine orgy odyssey we had there!"

"Indeedy!" Agreed Snarlie.

Mike yawned, relaxing aster having so much sex in a single day. But he couldn't help but think that something else was on his mind.

"Say, I must inquire what had become of Violet and that british-accented girl she consented with." Asked Charlie, asking Mike's questions for him.

"Theysa prolly be ova dere, doin some funky sex stuff" answered Czar Czar.

"That bitch stole my girl!" Mike gruntled.

"'Girl'? She was never 'your girl', Mike. I'm like 90% sure what happened between you two was a pity fuck." Responded TrainTracks.

"What the fucking tits is that?' asked Agnustus., pointing at the huge indigo sphere in the distance.

"WELL IT AIN'T BARNY THE PURPLE DINOSAUR!" yelled Mike, he sprinted toward the blue ball, Charlie Jar Jar and Augustus followed.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The quartet of males rushed toward the anomaly, only to find Verua suckling on Violet's swollen clit like a piglet indulging itself in the milk of a sow's teat. She fingered herself as she tasted the rich blueberry flavor.

"Oh muy muy! Weesa be getting' all DeviantArt up in this bitch!" said Jeb Bush.

Mike looked on speechless, he then managed to utter words.

"What id the meaning of this tomfoolery? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!" Mike shouted edgily.

"Well, I decided to make Violet here a bit juicier, if you know what I mean! ;)" Veruca winked and stuck her tongue out, showing that it had been stained blue.

"VERUAC YOU CUNTY-ASS BITCH! MY ANGER IS AT 100 RIGHT NOW!111!" Mike yelled with even edgier edge.

"Don't lecture me Mike! I don't fear inflation as you do! I HAVE BROUGHT KINKS, FETISHES, AND DEGENERACY TO MY NEW EMPIRE!" Veruca replied.

" _YOUR NEW EMPIRE!?"_ said Mike.

"Veruca?" Charrelie said, whalking up to her, "Is there something your not telling us?"

She was silent. Volcano knew she said to tell Charkie the truth, but wasn't sure how to do it, or even could. She didn't want to be judged, especially not infront of her boyfired.

"Don't be afraid, you can tell me anything sweety, I love you!" Charlue said to her.

Veruc no longer had a choice. It was time for them to know the truth.

Varcus took a deep breathe, looked Charmeleon directly into the eyes and delivered her statement.

"It's true Charley, I have an inflation fetish." She uttered with shakiness in her voice and tears in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry dear, I've been trying to hide it all these years, but I couldn't help myself this time! Violet looked so firm, so thin and so heart-guttingly cute! I just had to blow her up!"

Chargoyle and Augee stared at her, not quite knowing what to think.

"Well then.." said Agusus Goop, "That curtainly explains some things. What's your verdict on this, Charla?"

Charg approached approached the brit girl and put his hands on her face,

"Veruca, it's okay. I still love you nomatter what, but your'e fetish is awful, disgusting, and wrong. You either need to rid yourself of this fetish and never act upon it again." Charlie said in a loving yet stern tone like Mr. Roggers.

Vulcan smiled and threw herself into Carl's arms, for this was the first time she truly feeled loved.

"Exsqueeze me, we got another problem on our hands you guys!" Mike alarmed, staring at Violet in her big inflated state. Charlie used the force to take all the juice out of Violet's body and teleport it to another dimension, causing Violet to deflate back to her normal size. Mike tooked a good looked at her, she was returned to the thin, streamlined girl she was before, accept her skin and hair were blue. Although her hair was a lighter shade.

Mike could only stare at who was before him, his heart was racing in his chest. Violet spat out the gum Veruca gave her, pulled her other piece out from the back of her ear and put it back into mouth. Violet had her chinn on her left shoulder and her eyes were closed softly shut, as if she were blushing. She walked up toward Mike and opened her eyes, revealing that they turned to a bright shade of aquamarine.

The two stood there and peered into eachoher's eyes. Violet smacked her gum in her mouth and bleu a bubble.

Mike smirked, "You look different."

"I'm only different from the outside." Violet said back.

Violet raped her arms around Mike, locking him a tight embrace. She nuzzled his neck a bit and whispered into his ear:

"By the way, if you make any blue jokes around me, I'll strangle you so you can be blue just like me! But not the berry kind though, the dead kind." She gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Boop!" she said, poking his nose.

"Charlok… I need to ask you something of quite importance." Veruca said.

Charon widened his eyes and his heart was racing. Was she doing what he thought she was doing? Veruca opened her hands and used the force to conjure up a golden ring out of thin air. She got down on one knee and held the ring up to his face.

"Will you mary me?"

Charlie was speechless. He should've saw this coming by now, but he didn't know she'd propose to him like this.

"I… I…" Charlei was stumbling over his own words, how was he to respond?

"I don't know Veruca, this is all happening so fast…"

"But Charglie!" Veruka retorted, "Its our density! Finally we can be the lucky ones!"

Cjharlie turned around and was deep in thought. If he accepted this marrage offer, he wouldn't be keeping his promise with Jar Jar and they'd have to severe the ties with eachother. But on the other hand, if he did merry her, he'd be in a straight relationship and not a degenerate gay faggot one.

Which reminded him, what of Augusts? And of Mike? Would they be destined to an eternity of loneliness and inceldom if Charlie abandoned them? Surely Violet was a viable option for one of them, right? But she was an issue on all her own. She had a very strong personality, aggressive demeanor, and competitive attitude, which is something a big fatso like Augustus or an assaholic bitch like Mike couldn't handle. Also, she was still blue, so Mike and Aspestus wouldn't be attracted to her anyway. (Charloid thought she was still pretty though, even with her unnatural skin color, she had a much rounder face and cheeks and her forehead was smaller than Veruas's)

It was trully a tough decision. Charllie stroked his chin with his fingres and began pnondering. He was so depp in thought he didn't even notice Violet walk up to his potentioll finance and start giving her hickeys on the neck.

"Sweet Jesus is there nowone in this factory who isn't fucking?" said Barlie.

Violet's neck sucking ceased as Veruca turned her head toward him.

"It's okay Charmlie, were only freinds with benefits." Veruca telled him.

Chalklie shook his head, he felt so conflicted about his decision. He could marry Veruca but then he wouldn't be able to have sex with anyone else, and neither would she. And that would be a real drag for the both of them. He needed to find some kind of compromise to make everone happy.

"Think… Think… THINK!" he thinked.

"BRAINBLAST!" he yelled, having a idea.

"Let's all get married!" Charle suggested.

The two girls looked at one another in confusion,

"You mean you and me? Or…"

"Nope. Her too. And while were at it, let's include Mark and Agoopstus also."

"Ooooh! Kinky!" commented Agumon.

Mike looked confused, "Wait what?"

"You heard me Mike, we're getting married. All five of us." Replied Charload. "So are you in onit?"

"Well, both my parents are dead, so I don't really have any other options. Eh, what the hell? Sure."

Augustus then raised his hand, "I'm in totally! I like meeting new people."

"Well Charlie, if that's what you want than what kind of wife would I be to deprive you?" Veruca sayed,

"I'm in!". She turned her head toward Violet, "What about you dear?"

Violet smacked her gum for a couple seconds and shrugged her shoulders, "lol ok." She respawnded.

"We can have the wedding here!" Veruca suggested. "We wouldn't even need a wedding cake because everything here is edible!"

"Even you." Violet quipped, blowing a bubble with her gum and raising her eyebrows erotically.

"What do you think Jar Jar?" asked Charlei.

Jar Jar could bearly contain himslef, "Ooooh muy muy! Yousa be growin' uo so fast!" he saysed.

"Meesa gon be organizin' da wedding fur yousa, okee day?" said Jarge Lucas

"Okee day." Charlie responded.

The day of the wedding came and it was good. An alter was built inside the factory but nowone came except the people who volunteered. Jar Jsar was the only person in the audience while Dr. Eggman was the flower boy and Skeletor was the priest.

Charlie stood there with his mom, and Mikke and Augustus stoof there with their mothers also excepy they weren't because Charlie was using the force to create illusions of them that were so life-like nowone could tell the difference. They wore fancy black suits and bowties but they weren't becarse those were illusions too.

Violet and Veruca entered they were both weareing gorgeous white wedding dresses white drapes covering they're faces (the dresses were allusions also) and the two of them were walking together in an armlock. Veruca personally requested Charl8e not to make an illsuion of her dad because she contempted him and Charlay didn't make a illsuion of Vioelt's dad because he never existed, so Charlie didn't have much to go off of. The twon of them appeared before Charlie and the other two and took of there drapes revealing the faces of them two. Violet's skin and hair had now returned back to it's original hugh, and she was still smacking her gum.

Skeletor began to speak. "Nyaaaah!" he said in a nasally villian voice,

"We gather here today to greet this couple of couples in holy macaroni. Do you, Charles McLovin Bucket, take Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, Mike Teavee and Violet Beauregarde as your lawfully wedded husbands and wives?"

"I do" Charlie solumly said.

"Nyaaaah! And do you, Augustus Pottle Gloop, take Charlie Bucket, Veruca Salt, Mike Teavee, and Violet Beauregarde as you're lawfully wedded husbands and wifes?"

"I do."

"Nyaaaah! And do you, Veruca Elvira Julia Dawn Salt, take Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Mike Teavee and Violet Beauregarde as your lawfully webbed husbands and wife?"

"I do."

"Nyaaaaah! And do you, Miguel Muhammad Teavee take Charlei Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt and Violet Beauregarde as youre larfully weaponized husbamds and waifus?"

"I din darn diddly do!"

"Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! An do you, Violet Afina Beauregarde, take Charlie Bucket, Augustus Gloop, Veruca Salt, and Mike Teavee as youre a lawfly weeded husbans and wife?"

"I do."

"Nyaaah! Then you may kiss the bride!" Skeltor announced they all kissed eachother.

"Oh muy my! Yousa be married now!" said Jear Jar.

Chaggle smiled, "Indeed so Jr Jar, so where to from here?"

"Oh meesa already gotsa a plan n' evryting yousa see, meesa gon build yousa a plantation and become yousa's loyal servant!

Veruca raised an eyebrow, "Aren't you busy being like, Snoke or something?"

Willow Wonku approached them.

"You guys?" he said in a deep rumbly voice, "I have a confusion to make…"

Wally the Wankster took off his hat and dropped it on the ground. Everyone gasped in shock.

"No way! It can't be!" said Cherry.

"Ho Ho Ho! It is I, Supreme Leader Stoke!" he announced.

Everyone starred in shock and complete utter shock, completely flabbergasted. Violet's gum fell out of her mouth but she didn't she didn't notice because the big reveal was still sinking in.

"I;m so glad I got to pass on my factory to you all. Your all so perfect for the job!" Snoke cheered.

"Butt I thought you distributed the golden tickets randomly?" said Violet.

"The system was rigged you dumb blonde cunt!" shouted Snoke. "Mike was the only one to figure that out!"

Snoke sighed, "and that's why I selected him."

"Go on…" said Mike, flattered.

"These golden tickets are attracted to Force-Sensitives…" said Snoke. "But not just any would do. I chose Augustus for his extensive knowledge on the chocolate arts, Violet for her competitive drive, Veruca for her financial expertise and Mike for his technological prowess. Hoping all these traits would rub off on Charlie."

"But why me in particular?" Charlie asked curiously.

Snoke turned to him , "Charlie, there's something I need to tell you. Prepare to have your fucking mind blown."

"Tell Me!" cahrlei eclamimed

Snoke went close to Charlie's face and peered into his eyes.

"I'm you." He rumbelled.

"What?"

"I'm you from the future." Snoke said, "Without you getting the golden ticket, I might've never existed."

Snoke turned to Jar Jar, "Jar Jar was the key to all this. You see, he's also you from the future. I had him keeps tabs on you because since Jar Jar is past me, I would know everything about you based on my past experiences with myself." He explained.

"So you're telling me 3 instances of Charlie exist all at the same point in time?" Mike commented, "Impossible. You're creating a time paradox."

"That's the point, dummy." Snoke sneered, "I'm the greatest candy manufactuer in the world, what better heir to my factory than myself?" he said.

Violet immediately knew there was something awful suspicious about this Snoke guy. The fact that he was not only a creepy looking dude with a fucked-up face but also a time traveler made for one mysterious fellow. How did he even manage to make these tickets drawn to force sensitives anyway? Violet pulled her golden ticket out of her pocket and closed her eyes.

In her vision Violet saw Jar Jar luring a group of children into the factory. Instead of 5 like her flock, it looked to be between 10 and 12 kids. The herd of children entered the factory, they were all having fun and stuffing their faces full of candy in the candy room. After a while, Jar Jar appeared before them and led them into a small room with a sign that said "processing room". Once there, the pack of children looked confused. Some began to get scared, and others were curiously looking on at Jar Jar, because they knew this funny, goofy fish man wouldn't hurt them… right?

"Yousa kids be as sweet as candy! And a good ting too! Because it be yousa's fate!" Jar Jar said.

Behind him, the wall was raised up into the ceiling, revealing what appeared to be a giant meat grinder behind him. The machine started up, the metal jaws of it's giant maw began rotating, one on top and one on bottom they were lined with hundreds of steel teeth that were blackened with dry blood. The mechanical monster groaned and rumbled at the sight of its next meal.

Violet saw Jar Jar grin devilishly from ear-to-ear, his eyes glowing yellow with malicious hunger, feeding on the little children's terror. Some cried. Some called for their parents. Some begged to be let go. Jar Jar cackled maniacally, sending the children into a frenzied panic. They all scurried toward the door, tightly packed together against it, but the door was locked. The victim's fates were sealed. Jar Jar raised up his arm, plucking a chubby little girl in a blue dress with blonde pig-tails. Her eyes widened in bewilderment as she floated upward. The other children looked on in shock. Jar Jar yanked his arm backward, sending the girl flying into a meat grinder, she let out a blood-curdling scream as she was thrown into her doom. Her rear end landed squarely in the middle of the meat grinder. The children could only watch as this little girl's body was folded and crushed inward, her body being stabbed by metallic spikes as her screams were silenced by blood filling and oozing from her mouth. Crimson blood spurted out from her as a cacophony of loud pops and meaty crunches filled the room. Her head and feet, covered in blood, were last to enter. The silver cylinders now painted a bright scarlet crushed her head like a watermelon.

Violet watched as Jar Jar telekinetically ripped more children from the crowd as a medley of shrieks and pleads for life echoed from the grey walls. Some were lucky enough to go into the rolling grinders head-first, ending their lives quickly and with a relative lack of pain their pants and dresses would flood with brown feces as their bowels voided. Others were thrown in the other way, they howled in agony as they felt their body be brutally squashed. The children's glimmering tears slid down their cheeks as they would feel their organs be pushed up toward their mouths as they were grinded, sometimes organs would burst out from their bodies like a tube of toothpaste, decorating the spiked cylinders with bleeding entrails as children's arms sunk inside the dreaded mouth.

Once all his victims were ground into a fine pulp, Jar Jar held up a silver ticket. Faint whisps of light started to emerge from the meat grinder, it looked like steam fuming from a fresh pie. Violet started to make out distinct noises coming from the fume-like whisps. They were… screams. They weren't loud, they were but quiet echoes, but were enough to make Violet's skin crawl. Jar Jar held the shining silver ticket in the air, and the ghostly wails came to a halt once the whisps were absorbed into the silver ticket, turning it gold.

Violet had seen enough. She opened her eyes wide open, a blank, still gaze that starred into space filled her face. Snoke took note of this,

"What did you see?" he interrogated aggressively.

Violet turned her head toward the mangled, crusty man and all the color drained from the 11-year old's face. She body trembled as she slowly raised up a finger and pointed at him.

"You…" she murmured, her voice was shaky, "You killed them!"

"What are talking about?" asked Augustus, munching on a Wonka Bar. Violet's pupils locked on to the chocolate with a large bite mark eaten out of it.

"WAKE UP SHEEPLE!" Violet was hysterical now, "Snok and Jar Jar lured all these kids into the factory and killed them! And then they grinded them up and made them into candy! THIS CANDSY IS PEOPLE!"

Charlie looked up at Snoke, "Is this all true?" he asked, although he would regret it.

"Yes Charter. It is. Rememebr your little girlfriend Matilda? I kidnapped her and she became another one of my victims. In fact I personally made sure that the Wonka bar that contained your ticket had her flesh in it! I bamboozled you into eating your girlfriend Charlie! You're a cannibal!"

Charlie's world had just been turned upside-down. He felt like he was gonna vomit, he just couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"ZOO WEE MAMA!" Charlie wailed, his hands were on his head, feeling devastated, bewildered, and above all disgusted. Charlie fell to his knees, holding back tears. He then seethed with rage.

"How could you do this Sloke? Your a monster!" Charlie ranted.

"I needed to kill all those kids Charlie! You just wouldn't understamd!"

"Hold the phone here…" Mike interrupted. "So you're telling me that you figured out time travel…"

Snoke nodded,

"And then you killed hundreds of children and processed their flesh into edible confectionaries…"

Snoke nodded once more.

"And _then_ you sent your past self back in time to stalk yourself so that yourself and yourself can meet… yourself?"

"That's right." answered Snoke.

Mike looked at him quizzically,

"And you did this all to run a chocolate factory?"

"Yep."

Mike stared at him for a couple seconds and then threw his arms into the air, dumbfounded.

"You know what? I'm not even gonna question this anymore. Can any of you figure this shit out?"

They all stared blankly in response.

"I'll tell you what I know…" grumbled Charlie grittily.

He stood up and glared at Snoke.

"This ends here."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"What's your next move Chuck?" questioned Snoke.

"I'm gonna kill you to death and end your rain of terror!" Challie declared.

"Not if you can't catch me first!" Snoke declared.

The Supreme Leader made a break for it, using the force to lift his legs to run.

"After him!" commanded Chester.

Miek and Agazoth sprinted forward in pursuit.

"Charles, you know I can't run in high heals!" complained Veruca.

"Sigh…" Cucklie sighed, "Must I do everything?"

He lifted his hand and carried Veruca with the force.

Violet would have joined the pursuit, but she had something else on the brain. She glared at Jargon and clenched her fsists in anger.

"So… yousa think yousa can reveal thisa big secret and get away wit it ay?" said Jar Jar.

Violet didn't say a word in response and only squinted her eyes in rage.

"Meesa bet yousa think yousa pretty tough too…" Jar Jar taunted. "If so, prove it!"

Violet stood there, she was breathing heavily, mucsles tensed and her face was red. Jar Jar raised his eyebrow, (Well he didn't have eyebrows but if he did he'd be raising them)

"Meesa waiting…" Jar Jar informed.

Violet charged at Jar Jar full force, letting out a bloodthristy screech of primal rage and held her fist up. He shot her fist threw the air, aimed directly at his stupid gungan face.

"Whoops!"

Jar Jar slipped, his leg colliding with Violets, causing them both to trip. Jar Jar sprang up from the ground, cackling manically like Violet saw earlier.

She tried to recouperate herself and gather her thoughts.

 _What's happening?_ Violet thought in her head, _I'm a black belt! How's this stupid gungan beating me up like this?_

She got up and stared Jar Jar directly in the eyes. There was quite a height gap, Violet being 4'8" and Jar Jar being 7', but she didn't care.

"Aww how cute! Shesa bein' trying' to act all tough now!"

Violet threw a flurry off punches and kicks at Jar Jar but he just stumbled around, dodging all of them Jar Jar flailed around his arms like a retard, and his arm slammed into Violet's head, making her fall over once more. Jar Jar slipped again, his foot hammering the girl's mouth, sending teeth flying about and staining the grass with blood.

Voirlet coughed up and spat blood and teeth, then wiped her face with her wrists. Jesus stood nearby, mocking her.

"Yousa had enough?" he said.

Violet stared down at thr grass, trying to think up a strategy. However, Violet wasn'y used to thinking much, she relied on tenacity, not intellect. Jar Jar was clearly much more quick-thinking than her, she was in a real pickle this time.

Charlie and the others continued to chase Supirme Liter Stroke around the facrtory, Snoke darted across the bridge facing the chocolate waterfall.

"Run run run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the Snokeybread Man!"

Snoke was so concentrated on running, he didn't look where he was running so he didn't notice the chcooclate river up ahead. He stopped in his tracks once he got there. He was cornered. Charlie approached him,

"More like Snokey-DEAD Man!" Charles said as he closed in for the kill.

Just then a giant pink boat made of candy apperated behind him, Snoke backflipped into the boat and bellowed evilly as he sailed off on the river.

"Great. Now what?" whined Moist.

"I have an idea!" shouted Chalklie,

He picked up Ausnuffstus with the force and tossed him into the river, his fat giving him buoyancy. Charlei Mike and Veruca hoped on top of Augustus and Mike got a giant lollipop with the force and began rowing. Snoke looked behinf him and saw he wasn't gonna get away so easyly after all.

The boat entered the tunnel, it was dark and there was no way of knowing which way the river was flowing. Snoke ran to the back of the boat, where a turrent lie unused, and opened fire on Charlie and his crew. The loud, rapid shots echoed throughout the chamber.

The shots were interrupted when Veruca raised a single hand as force lightning fired from her fingers. Loud crackles were heard as the dark tunnel was lit up in a light blue and reflected on the metallic walls. The electric bolts swirved and zig-zagged about. The bullets were all disintegrated by the force lightning. The boat then started the shake around in turbulence, Snoke fell overas the boat smashed into the dock, smashing it in half. Snoke jumped off the capsized vessel and sprinted through a door labeled "Invemting Room". Charlie and the 3 others weren't far behind.

Meanwile, tension flurried in the air as Violet and her gungan adversary starred eachother down. It diodn't last long as Vulet grew imapatient and figured Jsr Jar was just staling anyway. She lunged forward at him but the gungan caught Violet with his long tongue and tightly wrapped around her neck.

"Meesa gonna give yousa a bombad beatdown!" said JarJar

Jar Jar used the force to toss Violet into the ceiling, slamming into a light and electrocuting her. Jar Jar used the force to uproot various cansy trees and mushrooms, and throw them at Violet's body, the projectiles slammed against her and broke several bones, music to the gungan's ears. Violet plummeted to the ground like a ragdoll. Violet lay there on her belly, she attempted to crawl away but Jar Jar seared her body with force lighning at lethal force, she screamed in agony as she was cooked from the inside. Jarj Jarj then ceased the electric entourage and stomped his foot down on the girl's neck. Her neck was broken with a loud snap, and her vision began to blacken as her consciousness left her body. Some air escaped from her smashed windpipe, making a soft, pathetic coo. Her eyes slid shut as her limbs twitched slightly. She was dead.

Charlie, Augustus, Mike and Veruca sped they're way through the inventing room, it was dark and full of all kinds of gadgets, catwalks and crazy contraptions. Truly a far cry from the bright snd whimsical candy room. When Snope was finally in sight, Veruca pulled the lube bottle from her mini-purse and squirted it on the ground ahead, creating a slippery path that was slick and allowed a sliding speed boost. Augustus hopped on and began surfing on the lube.

"Hang loose, don't tie that noose!" he said as he did a surfer sign with his hands.

Snoke saw that fat boy gaining on him, so he tossed a banana peel in their path. It his Augustus, causing him to spin out of control. He yelped a loud, guttural panicing wail of pure terror as he hit a machine and was consumed by a firey blast.

"Augruffstus! Nooooo!" shouted Mike.

"Theere;s nothing we can do now Mike, we need to keep going!" retorted Veruca, lounging with her head resting in her arms as she kicked back as Charlie held her telekinectly. They all continued the chase.

And continue the chase they did as they sped threw the hallway full of doors. Snoke ran into one door and the trio followed him in, but then Snoke burst out an other door on the other side and the trio from another random dor. They both ran through these doors several times until they collided with eachother. After that, Snoke fed to the rules and he hit the ground running.

"My boys, I have an idea!" announced Veryca.

Mike and Charlie were so tired of running, they were all ears to anything at this point.

"If we could crawl our way into that airvent, we might be able to get ahead of Snoke. We could then disguise ourselves and fool Snoke into thinking he's lost us, then we strike!" Veruca explained, The two boys nodded in agreement.

The 3 of them looked up at the air vent, Veruca used force lightning to melt the metal door of the vent, and used the force to levitate herself, Charlie and Mike into the vent. They crawled through the vents for what seemed like hours, until they found another airvent door that led into the hallway below. Veruca punched it open and used the force too gently float down to the ground along with the other two. Out of her mini-purse she pulled out three pairs of those funny glasses with a moustache and a big nose, as well as 3 newspapers. They put them on and sat in a nearby bench, pretending to read the papers.

Before they knew it, Snoke came speeding by, but he stopped for a second.

"Toppa the mornin' boys!" he greeted, tipping his hat.

"NOW!" Veruca yelled.

The two boys and one girl all dogpiled on top of Snoke.

"Get offa me you hooligans!" Snape yelled.

"This is where the fun begins!" Mike excalmed.

Suddenly, the Yuuzhan Vong came out of nowhere, and stood there imposingly.

Charlie and Mike got up and prepared to fight them. Snoke took this opportunity to run off. Veruca watched as he disappeared into the distance.

"Charlar! I need you and Mkie to go after Snoke!" said Veruca.

Chemtrails starred at her in disbelief, "But what about you?" he asked.

"I'm gonna stay here and sacrifice myself to hold off the Vong. I wish you the best Charlie, and don't be sad, 'cause two outta three aint bad!" said Veruca.

A single tier flowed down Charlie's face as he closed his eyes dramatically.

"Come on Mook, we is go."

Him and Mike sprinted off. Charlie knew he couldn't look back, because if he did, he would remember how much he loved her and turn back. But he had to keep going becuas he couldn't leave Mike alone to fight Snoke. They sprinted off after Snoke. Veruca shot torrents of force lightning at the Yuzhan Vongbut it didn't work because they were immune to the force. The Yuuzang Vang charged at Veruca and impaled her. Charle and Mike herd a blood-curdling scream and then a loud explosion as clouds of blue gas rushed through the hallways.

Snoke became visible now. Charlie and Mike were beginning to feel confident they could catch him, but then Snoke entered a small glass box just big enough to fit him inside, and then began pressing butons on the box's walls.

"Time to abandon shift!" said Soap as he pressed the "up-and-out" button. Rocket boosters on the sides of the box began spewing flames, and the box began rising!

"That's not just a box…" observed Charlir.

"It appears to be some kind of elevator!" said Mike.

Charlie ran toward the flying glass elevator and jumped up super high to grab it. He grappled the side of it as it continued flying up. Mike jumped after him and grabbed Charlie's leg. Snork was displeased with these boy's annoying tenancity, so he turned on the rocket boosters to maximum overdrive. The elevator sped through the air and broke through the roof. The elevator continued assending, Charlie looked around and saw the snow-covered landscape and clouds below him.

"El Chapo! You need to keep holding on!" shouted Mike.

"Mike, this mite seam crazy, but I think this might work!" shouted Charlic back.

Chargo used the force to crush the elevators rocket boosters. They all plummeted toward the ground, but landed on top of the factory's chimeny. An explosion of broken glass sent Chuckie, Snoik, and Nike all over the place. They were in the middle of the chimney hole which was covered by a metal grid so none would fall through.

Broken glass littered the floor, Snooki held his head as he stood up, somewhat weakened. Charlie also stood up, helping Mike unto his feet. The both of them were a bit bewildered, but came to their senses and stood against Snoke.

"So its come to this…" said Snoce.

"Indeedy." Said Charlie, "Prepar too face da age of extension!"

"Har Har Har!" Snogre harred, "Ur 2 wik to hram mii!"

"Not so fast!" Mike yelled. "While you studied the making the choclate, I studied the blade!"

Mike pulled a katarna out of his pocket and charged at Snoke, katana in hand. But when he did, Snoke pulled off the top half of his cane and a crimson blade shot out. He shoved it into Mike's torso, scoring him, he then through Mike off the chimney to his death several hundred feet bellow.

Chargie and Snoke standed there all alone, the frezzing cold stiffening his body but the blood boiling with rage kept him going. Charlie said nothing, he was only waiting for Snoke to make the first move.

"I'm gonna destory you! Anny last words?" said Snokr.

"Yes." Charlie said. "When I'm done killing you, I'm gonna make sure im never gonna end up as twisted and evil as you! It's just you and me now Snoke, now get ready to D-D-D-D-D-DUEL!"

"Don't count youre chickens before they hatch…" warned Snoke.

Suddenly, a figure leaped up from the side of the chimney and landed by Snoke's side. It wasd Jar Jar.

The evil gungan cacakled like a maniac, "Yousa in big doo-doo dis time!" Jar Jar smiled, a grin extending across his face.

Charlie scolded himself internally, he shoulda known Snoke would pull something like this. This was it. To him it was all over but he wasn't going down without a fight. Jar Jar and Snoke slowly approached him, ready to do all kinds of torturous things.

Just then, at the corner of his eye and for a split second he saw a blue light appear behind him and then a flurry of electricity engulfed Snoke and Jar Jar. The blue bolts wrapped around them like luminous spider webs and they were both forced to the ground.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

The electric barrage ceased. Snoku and Jar Jar lay there in the ground, smoke rising out from there toasted flesh. Charlie was bewildered, he looked behind him and their he saw a posh-looking british girl standing they're, small bolts of electric still frothing from her fingertips. Shaggy was speechless.

"Vergera? What are you doing hear? How did you escape the Yuzong Vong?"

"I didn't. They killed me but I used the force to transfer my essence into an identical clone body." Veruca explained in a british accent. "And there's more ware that came from!"

It was then Augustortle, Mike, and Viette appeared on the scene.

"I learned how to do it with other people too!" Veruca bragged.

"We is back bitches!" announced Mike while punching his hand badassly, "Time to kick some Sno-Keester!"

"Hark Hark Kark!" Bloke laughed, "Chargnie? Do u relly export to beet me? Evun wit that power?"

"I got more powar then you know, Spock!" said Charli. He then pulled his lightsaber off his belt. A blue blade shot out from its metallic hilt. Game time started.

Violet looked on worried, then turned to Mike.

"We need to call someone." She said.

"What do you mean?" Mike responded.

"Mike you fucking idiot, do you honestly think a group of 5 children are of any match more a time traveler and gungan with god powers? Why don't you use that 'technological prowess' of yours and summon someone to help us out because god knows you sure as hell aren't useful otherwise" reploed Violet.

"Ugh…. _Fine_ …" said Mike. He pulled out his phone and began skyping a shady looking guy in sunglasses.

"How can I help you, Mike Teavee?" asked the shady looking guy.

"I need a monster to clobber that there Snokey!" Mike told the guy on the screen.

"That's what we do best at NME!" the screen guy said back.

"You better get it with a money-back garentee!" shouted Violet.

Just then a cowboy floated in holding a parasol. He smirked,

"Did somebody ring the Dinkster?" announced the Dinkster in a texan accent which starkly contrasted with Veruca's british one. Mike starred at him in awe, then he said;

"We need you to help us fight that 7-foot tall racially insensitive duck monster over there," pointing at Jar Jar.

Jarge Judy cackled like a manic once more, "If yousa won't go down without a fight, I guess meesa gonna have to give yousa one!"

Mike made the first move, he used the force to summon a dozen katanas out of thin air and fire them at Jar Jar like missles. Jar Jar doged everey single one of them but it was all just a distraction as Veruca used this opportunity to zap the gungan with force lightning.

"Off Ow My Bones!" complained the gungan as he was brought to the ground. Violet speed rushed him by barraging his face with punches and kicks. Jar Jar double kicked her off him and stood up. Jar Jam fired force lightning at the blonde girl, sending voltage rushing through her veins once more, but Augustus interrupted him with a Wario Land-style shoulder bash, sending Jarsey Shore careening through the air.

Charlie's lightsaber made a soft, whirring noise as he circled the man who was once him, Snoke. Snoke's sabre spewed a red-colored blade, the bloody crimson hue reflected off his soulless blue eyes. Charlie dashed forward, charging Snoke at lighting speed. The two sabres howled a metallic hum as they swung toward one another, followed by an electronic hiss as they collided and locked together. The two blades crackled as the two of them locked eyes and tried to get out of the lightsaber clash.

Charlie yanked away his saber, pointed it forward, and drove it toward Snoke's torso, attempting to impale him. Snoke dodged this blow, and swung his lightsaver toward Charlie's legs but Charlei blocked it with this lightsaber. Next, Charlie swang a diagonal uppercut, attempting a decapitation. The attempt was thwarted by Snoke, pulling the lightsaber toward his face and stopping Charlie's blade. The two of them swung and slashed their lightsabers at eachother, the both of them getting faster and faster with every strike. A cacophony of clashes and zooms rang through their ears.

Violet gazed on at Charlie and Snoke's duel They're fighting was so quick and refined, it look mere milliseconds for them to strike, intercept blows, and counter them. They were moving so fast Violet could not even perceive them, let alone describe their fighting styles. To her they just looked like blurs; dancing flames of ruby and sapphire. It was so bright it began to hurt her eyes.

Violet re-entered the fray, she sprung toward her gungan foe from behind, wrapping her arms around Jar Jar's neck, choking him out. Jar Jar's mouth sprang wide open, desperately gasping for air and his long tongue flailing about. Mike took this opportunity to swing his katana across Jar Jar's tongue, slicing it clean in two. He wailed as blood shot from his mouth. He then grappled his choker's arms and slammed her against the floor, curb-stomping her. In response, Mike bolted toward the gungan and sliced off his eyestalks. One of the eyeballs landed on the tip of Mike's blade, and was impaled on the sharp, metal pointiness.

Jar Jar stood there, now blind and mute, Veruca torched him with her force lightning causing his clothes to catch on fire. Jar Jar ran around screaming, Violet ran over and drop-kicked him, sending him falling to the floor. Augustus followed this up with a body slam, his immense weight snapped several of Jar Jar's bones like twix. Augaztaz leaped up from Jaar Jar, the gungan lay there on the ground, motionless. But then, Jar Jar began vibrating and a black, smokey aura seethed from his body. Jar Jar raised his head, and let out an enraged, guttural roar of utter infuriation that was louder than any nigra.

Jar Jar started to levitate an was breathing heavily. Violet, Mike, Veruca and Augustus maintained their positions, ready to intercept whatever the gungan menace had in store for them. The fight wasn't over. Jar Jar regenerated his eyes and tongue, but his eyes were now glowing blood red and lacked pupils, his teeth were clenched as he displayed them like a cornered dog, they were now grey, sharp and jagged. A forked tongue flickered from between his chapped lips as he harshly hissed. Red foam oozed from the gungan's mouth and briefly puddled below before sinking in through the gridded metal floor. His tunic was tattered and charred black, along with his skin bleached into a cinder gray. A black, evil aura surrounded him while his fins fanned upwards like flames.

Jar Jar held out his hands, his fingers now thin and bony as peeled skin and dangly tendons clung for dear life from the bottom. A surge of force lightning shot from the ends of these fingers, but it wasn't a bright blue like Veruca's but rather an evil purplish-black with a crimson glowing outline. Augutus stood his ground and used the force to draw in the dark lightning bolts into his hands. He thrusted jis arms forward and blasted the torrents back at their sender. Jar Jar let out a loud, excruciating howl as the electric bolts engulfed him, causing him to fall to his knees. The sounds he made were otherworldly, hellish even. They sounded throaty, guttural, demonic… they were both deep and rumbly yet high-pitched and ear-piercing at the same time, and had somewhat of an echo to them, like he was in a cave.

Veruca levitated herself into the air, and shot force lightning at Jar Jar, but this time it came in the form of electric, tentacle-like tendrils extending from her fingers. The lighting whipped and ravaged the gungan, he put his fists in front of his face as the brit girl's relentless whipping drove him to the edge of the chimney. The electric tendrils then wrapped around his arms holding him in place while electrocuting him.

"Mike! Now's your time!" Veruca yelled loudly in a british accent.

Mike summoned some more katansas and circled them around Jar Jar reddy to skewer him form all ends, however, Jarge Lopez used the force to stop the katanas and swirled them around like a tornado, slicing Veruca's electric chains and setting him free.

Jar Jar roared another otherworldly, hellish cry as he blasted even more force lightning. Veruca countered by firing her force lightning at maximum power to intercept it. As the two lightnings collided, they formed a sphere in the middle bright as a sun, blue and black bolts dancing and mingling in this clash of thunder. Veruca's hair blew backwards along with Jar Jar's mouth foam. The spoiled brat's eyes flared up in yellow, the bliding light relecting upon them along with the rest of her pale, porcelain face. Veruca clenched her teeth as she dredged the depths of her black, corrupted soul summoning all her bottled-up rage and hatred to concentrate her power in the dark side in it's purist, blackest form.

"WATT'S the problem Veruca? Is someone surpassing you in the dark side?" taunted Mike, trying to egg her on, "That's pretty _shocking_ , wouldn't ya say?"

Veruca screamed in fury, her eyes rolled back into her head, the blue bolts of lightning turned white and then red, causing the electric ball to burst. Jolts of dark electricity rained around the battlefield, and the force of the explosion sent Veruca and Dark Jar flying backward, stunning them both as fell to the floor incapacitated.

The flying bolts of stray force lightning surrounded Charlie and Snoke, as their duel continued. They thrashed one another with their littsabers so quickly it created a purple cloud of light-tail around them. Their lighsabers clashed once again, they held their locked blades together and drove them into the floor, searing away at the metal sending sparks and embers flying up between them. Snoke slammed his blade into his Charlie's blade multiple times, trying to drive his opponent's blade into his own foot. Charlie pulled back, Snoke got into a defensive position, Charlie grunted as he launched a swing at Snoke. However, Snoke dodged it and then slashed at Charlie. The boy did a backflip to avoid the attack, but then he landed and stood there panting, lightsaber in hand as sweat oozed from his scalp.

"Are you give up Charlie?" taunted Scope.

"No!" shouted Vharlie. "I mustn't give up! My husbands and wifes are counting on me!" Charlir charged back into battle and locked blades with his foe once more.

"Give up Chris-Chan! You is never wynn!" said Snowglobe. The strugle resumed as Snorkle and Charger locked eyes and fought.

The Dinkster looked on the distance, concerned. Mike got up from the explosion and went to him.

"The Dinkster! What do?" asked Mike desperately.

The two of them observed Charlie, exhausted and withering away while Snoke was not letting up.

"Mucus! You need to get the others and use your golden tarkins to unlock ur ultinmate power!" said The Dinkster. "It's be the only way to defeat this meanace!"

Mike observed the others, they were still unconscious from the expolosion. The Dankster used his magic whissle to revive them. Violet was first, she got up groggily, her hand on her head, wondering what happened. Augustus and Veruca woke soon after.

Just then a demonic echoeing growl blared in the backround. It was Jar Jar, who woke up too.

"Miguel… It's now or never!" said the Dinkster.

"But how do I assess this ultimate powr?" asked Meek.

"The Force will guide you. Now go!" answered the Kinkster.

"Wadda about you?" Mike questinned.

"I will keep Jar Jar at bae while you and the others ulock the ultimat powder. Avnenge Me!" The Dumpster shouted.

A single teer felled down Mike's cheek, "and so it is…" he whispered.

He runned faster then his legs could propel, and the others were soon to follow. Charlie was weakened, he was on his knees, heavily breathing and barely able to clutch the hilt of his lighsaber.

"ESCHARGO!" Mike shouted, "LOOK OUT!"

Charle looked back at Mike and the rest, but he then looked forward and saw Snokle speeding toward him about to strike, but Mike used the force to pull Charlie out of the way in the nick of time.

Chalrie was struggling to stand up straight, the two boys looked eachother in the eyes and something clicked inside of them, like some sort of primal instinct awakening inside the both of their minds. For some reason, they knew now what to do, as did Violet, Veruca, and Augustus. The five kids held their gilded tokens in the air, a beam of sun gleamed off of them. Jar Jar tried charging toward them but was held back by the Twinkster's lasso.

Mike turned his eyes toward the Dongster, he looked back at Mike and winked. A little twinkle appeared in the Dunkster's eye as he saluted him.

"What is the meaning of this tomfoolery?" snarled Snoke.

Jar Jar broke out of his binding, and the Dickster was obliterated by the gungan's force lightning.

Charlie stood triumpantly, "WIG DA POWERG OF THE SE7EN GOLBEN TACKETS, I AM TH GOD!"

The golden tuckers glowed white, and then so did their holders. They all turned into glowing blobs of blinding white light. Snokje and Jar Jar couldnl't belive they're eyes. The glowing lights then collided all into one, followed by a burst of luminosity. The 5 lucky winners of the golden tickets weren't any longer who they once were, they ascended and became one. They were now a being known only as Chariolgusmica Glucketteasaltegarde (or "The One" for short).

The One had tannish-red colored skin wore a baige tunic. It had 2 eyestalks protruding from the top of it's billed face. It was seven feet tall and had fins draping down the back of it's head. The One levitated and was still, and had it's eyes pierced on Snoke. Altough they were one body, they still had all 5 of their minds in tact, so they sensed Jar Jar attacking it before he even thought of it.

The evil gungan lunged at The One, having predicted he'd do this, The One casually intercepted Jar Jar's advance and locked his in a headlock. The One gave Jar Jar a gnoggie so intense it quickly eroded away at the top of his scalp, wearing away at flesh and bone with seconds until his brain was exposed. The one released Jsr Jsr from its grasp and then punched the gunagn in the face, bending his bill sideways with a loud snapping noise and knocking out several teeth. Jar Jar used force lightning, but it just bounced off The One's body and it used the force to reflect it back at Jar Jar.

Jar Jar was cornered now, and as a last resort, he pulled his arms backward, his hands cupped together in a clamshell shape as a bright, glowing ball of energy formed between them.

"Ka-meesa…" he chanted.

"Ha-meesa…" he chanted once more.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

He shot a giant beam of pure lazer from his hands, the energy engulfed the One and lit up the sky. Once the energy dissipated from view, Jar Jar saw The One standing there with its arms crossed much to his chagrin. The One then grabbed Jar Jar by his arms and spun his around like Mario does to Bowser in Mario 64. The One then procedded to threw Jar Jar out of the universe.

The One then turned its head at Snoke.

"Time for the final battel" said Augustus's consciousness.

Snoke froze, puzzled. For some reason, The One wasn't moving. Snoke then felt an intense flurry of brutal, blunt bashes barraging his body. He then realizzed that The One still didn't appear to be moving because it was travelling faster than the speed of light and as such couldn't be perceived. After Snoke had this thought, the One suddenly appeared in front of him within a nanosecond , as if by teleporting, and upper cutted Snoke, sending him flying up into the air.

"Now that's one hell of a punch-line!" remarked Violet's consciousness.

Snoke flew several thousand miles in the air within milliseconds, but then The One used the force to split millions of atoms while Snoke flew through the stratosphere, searing Snoke with millions of atoms nuclear explosions on rapid fire. Then, at the snap of a finger, Snoke was thrown to the ground and then llifted up to the One's location.

"This is your own masterpeace!" said Veruca's consciousness.

The One grabbed the Supreme Leader and flew into the air, spinning around. The One carried Snoke all the way into outer space and shot down from the heavens, a cloak of fire surrounded the two's descent followed by a trail of smoke. The One and Snoke slammed into into the chumney of the factory and the One spun around and drove Snoke down into the Earth, destroying the factory and creating a giant sinkhole imploding the entire continent. The One and Snoke continued to piledrive through the Earth, forcing their way through the Earth's crust, the mantle, outer core, and inner core. The One delivered a super-duper crotch kick on Snoke, sending him flying through the planet and exploding out of the other end's surface. The force of the kick flung him across the solar system where he collided into sevaeral planets so hard each one exploded on impact until he finally landed on Pizza Planet, which also exploded as he was forced through it.

The One tore through the fabric of space-time to teleport itself to where Snoke was.

"I hat you Snoke! U are a fukking cunt and I hat yo!" excalmmered Mike's consciousness.

The One gave Snoke an atomic wedgie and slingshotted him threw space with so much force it tore a hole in reality sending him flying across multiple dimensions until looping back around to this one where he was grabbed by The One, who tore another hole in reality to teleport itself and Snoke to the Sun, where The One gave Snoke a swirlie inside a solar flare.

The One kicked Snoke into the sun, where Snoke descended into the giant yellow ball of plasma, until he hit the center. The One blasted the star while purple force lightning, causing it to go supernova. A thousand bright colors flared uo as the star exploded, the flames of superheated nuclear gasses not even causing pain to the almighty being that was The One. Snoke lay there at the center of the stellar nebula where the sun used to be.

"Impopsicle!" he asserted. "Ware are you drawling all this powr from?"

"Wii evolved beeond da peepel we where a minute befor…" said Charlie's consciousness.

"Little by little, we advance a bit forward wit each turn. That's how a jar works!"

"That's the path that leads to instruction!" Snoke snarled, "Why cant you see the pathetic lamentation of the golden ticket race?"

"NO! YOU LISSIN! U SIT HERE CLOSED OFF IN THIS CHOCLATE FACOTRY LIKE SOME KIND OF KNIG! THAT'S NOWBODY'S LEMONTATION BUT YUR'RE OWN!" shouted Charlie's concussness.

The One's lips began movig, "EAT THIS!" IT SHOUTED LOUDLY WITH A LOT OF DECIBALS.

The One used the force to concentrate all the matter from the supernova into between it's hands, it used so much force compressing all the matter it turned into antimatter. The One foired this beam at Snoke, shooting him to the centre of the universe.

The antimatter beam created a chain reaction that tore a hole into the Shadow Relm.

"NOOOOOOOO!" hollared Snoke as he was sealed in the Shadoe Rhealm, "You havern't seen the last of me!"

The One outsretched its arms and used the force to stop the universe from expandeing. The One than used all it's power to reverse the process. The walls of the universe began to contract, accelerating to an infinitely fast pace as all of existence imploded on itself. Time reversed in response, speeding up until coming to a complete stop. It ended at the beginning. Where there was nothing.

The One floated there in a vast expanse of whiteness. It was nothing but nothingness for eternity in all directions, at least it seemed that way. The One looked around and saw Jar Jar, lying there on nothing, in nothing. He got up, grunting in pain as he did so., The One and Jar Jar looked eachother in the eyes. Nothing was said, and not much was thought either. The One broke the silence by pulling out a bowl of oatmeal. Jar Jar batted an eye at it, but just continued to do nothing but stare back. The One threw the bowl at Jar Jar, slicing his head clean off. It rolled around a but in the nothing, blood slowly pouring out forming a swirl of red his eyes blankly starred into the nothingness for he had already accepted his fate. The head then disappeared along with the rest of him. The One took on the mantle, and became the new Jar Jar Binks.

"It's like pottery. It had to rhyme." Said Charlie's consciousness.

"So what do we do now?" inquired Violet's consciousness.

"Well shit, we destroyed the universe, so nothing exists anymore." Replied Augustus' consciousness.

"What about that singularity over there? Wasn't that once our universe?" Veruca pointed out in a british accent.

"Are you guys thinking what I'm what I'm thinking?" said Charlie's consciousness.

"Charlie's consciousness, we inhabit the same mind. We're _always_ thinking what you're thinking. The question is, do we all want to?" said Mike's conciosness.

Seconds passed, but then the one, now Jar Jar, reached his arm out toward the singularity.

And then, bang.


	11. Epilogue

Epilogue:

A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS

Episode I

THE PHANTOM MENACE

Turmoil has engulfed the Galactic Republic.

The taxation of trade routes to outlying star systems is in dispute.

Hoping to resolve the matter with a blockade of deadly battleships,

the greedy Trade Federation has stopped all shipping

to the small planet of Naboo.

While the Congress of the Republic endlessly debates this alarming chain of events,

the Supreme Chancellor secretly dispatched two Jedi Knights,

the guardians of peace and justice in the galaxy,

to resolve this conflict.


End file.
